Entre la neige et les étoiles
by Nalou
Summary: Les vacances au ski s'annoncent longues pour Charles. Cloîtré dans le chalet, il se résigne à des heures d'ennui solitaire. Mais c'est sans compter les surprises que lui réserve cette semaine... Warning : souvenir d'un accident, cheating. AU Powerless. Participation au challenge du Collectif NoName de septembre 2016
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous sommes le 30 septembre, et je viens donc poster ma participation au challenge de septembre 2016 pour le Collectif NoName.

Cette fois-ci, le thème étant en fait deux images (les miennes, en fait, incroyable, je ne pensais pas écrire dessus !), un chalet sous la neige, et un feu dans l'âtre. Il fallait donc s'en inspirer pour nos textes.

J'ai également demandé aux participants de répondre à la question suivante : « Quelle question voudriez-vous qu'on vous pose en place et lieu de celle-ci? » Bon, et bien, vu que c'est moi qui ai posé cette question, parce que je ne savais _absolument_ _pas_ quoi mettre d'autre... Me voilà rickrolled hahaha ! Sachant que j'ai donné mon idée de question à Flo'wTralala quand elle a publié sa participation... Argh.

Bon, on va tenter un truc totalement random... Aimeriez-vous partager avec d'autres membres votre amour de la musique extrême ? Réponse : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Coucou Flo'wTralala & Nauss). Voilà, ça c'est fait.

Bref, trêve de plaisanterie. Je remercie infiniment **SomeCoolName** pour m'avoir fourni le prompt après que le premier n'aie rien donné de mon côté, et de m'avoir motivée à bloc pour écrire sur ce fandom avec ses fabuleux écrits. De même pour **Flo'wTralala** et **Nauss** , mes deux bêtas de l'enfer pour ce chapitre, qui ont fait un boulot de fou, que ce soit pour la correction, les conseils, et surtout le soutien ! Je vous love, toutes les trois, merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

Place à la lecture, si vous le voulez bien,

 _Nalou_

* * *

"Mais si, allez-y !" dit Charles avec entrain.

Ses amis le regardent suspicieusement. Ils ne répondent rien.

Charles soupire.

"Ecoutez, on n'est pas venu ici pour rester à l'intérieur. Allez donc profiter de la neige !"

Erik le fixe, les yeux plissés. Charles sait qu'il sera le plus difficile à convaincre.

"Je vais profiter d'avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité pour rattraper mon retard de lecture, d'accord ? J'ai au moins trois livres entamés."

Il sait que l'argument n'est pas très convaincant, mais il compte sur l'envie de skier générale pour qu'ils acceptent enfin d'y aller.

Moira lui sourit, avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Très bien," répond-t-elle enfin. "Mais appelle-nous en cas de besoin, d'accord ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Couvrez-vous bien, ce serait trop bête d'avoir un handicapé _et_ un malade !" lance-t-il, tout sourire.

Raven se rapproche pour l'enlacer rapidement, tandis que ses amis ramassent leurs gants et leurs lunettes de soleil avant de se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée.

Erik, bien sûr, est le dernier à sortir. Il reste sur le pas de la porte, le regard hésitant.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?..."

"Oui, Erik. Arrête de te ronger les sangs et amuse-toi un peu."

Erik le regarde un petit moment, silencieux, semblant ruminer quelque chose.

"Tant que toi aussi, tu t'amuses…" lâche-t-il avant de fermer la porte et de se tourner vers la neige.

Charles soupire. Montrer patte blanche pour les convaincre de le laisser derrière n'a vraiment pas été facile. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là, qu'il a lui aussi envie de dévaler les pistes sur son snowboard. Mais le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il est cloué l'en empêche irrémédiablement.

Il regarde le vide, repassant encore une fois la scène fatidique dans sa tête.

 _Erik conduisait, ce soir-là. Il emmenait Charles, Moira et Raven en boîte de nuit, pour l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Leurs autres amis devaient les rejoindre sur place. Charles était à l'avant, discutant avidement avec Erik, quand c'était arrivé._

 _Un autre véhicule avait grillé le feu, au croisement, et était entré en collision avec la portière avant droite de la voiture d'Erik, faisant partir les deux véhicules hors de la route. L'autre conducteur avait tenté de repartir, mais il avait explosé au moins son radiateur._

 _Erik s'était rageusement débarrassé de sa ceinture et avait ouvert sa portière pour aller hurler sa frustration sur l'homme, l'adrénaline enflammant sa colère. Charles avait demandé aux filles comment elles allaient, et leur avait demandé de sortir, au cas où._

 _Moira était assise derrière lui, et avait reçu des éclats de verre sur ses bras, avec lesquels elle s'était protégée. Elle aurait besoin de soins. Raven, elle, avait été épargnée, mis à part du choc émotionnel. Quand elles avaient finalement quitté le véhicule, elles avaient tenté de lui ouvrir, mais sa portière était trop enfoncée. Il était coincé._

 _Pire encore, il se rendait compte, à mesure que son coeur calmait ses battements, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus._

 _Les secours et les forces de l'ordre avaient fini par arriver, gérant l'accident. Les pompiers avaient alors entrepris de désincarcérer la portière, avant de glisser prudemment Charles sur une civière, incertains de l'étendue de ses blessures. Peut-être que la moelle avait été touchée._

 _Moira était montée avec eux, tandis qu'Erik et Raven étaient obligés de rester sur les lieux pour démêler le problème épineux de l'accident._

 _Charles et Moira avaient été séparés lors de l'arrivée aux Urgences, mais elle avait pu le rejoindre un peu plus tard, alors qu'il attendait toujours pour passer une radiographie de la colonne et des membres inférieurs. Ses plaies avaient été nettoyées et pansées, et ne présentaient rien de grave._

 _Elle lui avait alors pris la main, et avait attendu avec lui. Elle l'avait vu passer par des états de panique intense, et avait caressé ses cheveux en lui parlant d'une voix douce, le calmant efficacement. Elle avait fini par se pencher au-dessus de son lit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres._

 _Charles était ensuite enfin parti passer les examens qui lui apprendraient plus tard que sa colonne avait été épargnée, mais que l'énorme hématome qui compressait sa moelle épinière et les multiples fractures de sa jambe droite le cloueraient à un fauteuil pendant des mois, et qu'après ça, il aurait peut-être toujours besoin d'une aide pour marcher._

De retour dans l'instant présent, Charles soupire. Depuis ce jour-là, il est en couple avec Moira. Leur relation s'est construite autour de l'accident, et la jeune femme s'est toujours portée volontaire pour l'aider avec son fauteuil, ou pour lui tenir compagnie. Moira est une très bonne amie, gentille, attentionnée, drôle, et surtout patiente. Il est chanceux de l'avoir.

Il voit bien qu'Erik ne le regarde plus vraiment dans les yeux depuis ce jour quelques mois auparavant. Erik se sent responsable, malgré le nombre alarmant de fois où Charles, et même Raven, lui ont répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il conduisait, cette nuit-là, et il n'a pas réussi à se pardonner le fait de ne pas avoir pu éviter la collision. Charles, lui, sait très bien que ça aurait été impossible, et ne reproche l'accident qu'au mauvais sort. Bien sûr, très souvent, il est jaloux, désespéré, ou bien déprimé de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme il l'entend. Son plâtre énorme le démange constamment, lui laisse une sensation d'être pris au piège. Il ne supporte pas les effets secondaires de ses anti-douleurs. La somnolence, et surtout la nausée le malmènent. Mais il doit se montrer patient, il doit garder la tête haute, pour ses amis.

Alors quand les vacances d'hiver se sont présentées à eux, forcément, il les a invités dans le chalet familial. Malgré son ressentiment, le lieu a au moins ça d'être à couper le souffle, et la paix qu'il lui apporte à chaque fois qu'il vient n'est pas négligeable. Alors il prend son mal en patience, et finit par saisir un de ses romans, que Raven a gentiment laissé au bord de la table du salon, à portée de main. Il fait rouler son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée baignée de soleil. L'âtre, à quelques mètres, est vide. La cheminée qu'ils ont allumée la veille au soir, en arrivant, s'est totalement consumée, et il ne reste plus rien de sa chaleur.

Il passe la matinée à lire, mais se lasse rapidement. L'encas qu'il se prépare sans aucune volonté à midi n'a pas de saveur. Il rêve d'être dehors, lui aussi. Le vent dans ses cheveux et un sourire indélogeable sur ses lèvres, pendant que sa planche dévale à toute allure les pentes. Il pense que peut-être, il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion, et son moral chute encore. Ce n'est que le premier jour. Les suivants seront extrêmement longs, seul et enfermé dans cette prison de bois et de lumière.

L'après-midi est un supplice. Malgré son amour des livres, il ne peut plus ouvrir son roman sans risquer de le jeter à travers le salon. Il a des fourmis dans la colonne vertébrale, ses nerfs vrillent d'impatience, souhaitant faire bouger les muscles auxquels ils sont connectés.

Le soleil continue sa course dans le ciel et bientôt, sa chaleur n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Incapable de bouger pour maintenir sa température corporelle, Charles tente de rallumer le feu, mais son impossible plâtre l'empêche de se pencher suffisamment en avant pour attraper des bûches et les manipuler jusqu'à l'âtre.

Il fulmine, il peste, avant de craquer, finalement. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues froides, il est jaloux, il se sent abandonné, et il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de ressentir tout ça, car c'est lui-même qui a poussé ses amis à partir, alors il se sent sale, immonde, sans coeur.

Il n'a d'autre choix que de rester prostré sur sa chaise roulante, s'entourant tant bien que mal dans les quelques couvertures à sa portée, grelottant. Misérable, il sèche ses larmes. Ce n'est que le premier jour, et il ne doit pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres s'il ne veut pas gâcher leurs vacances.

Quand ils reviennent, il les entend de loin. Les voix d'Alex et de Hank portent dans la vallée tandis qu'ils partagent une quelconque blague. Il sort de sa torpeur et essaye de ne plus claquer des dents quand la porte s'ouvre.

Erik rentre et le regarde. En deux longues foulées, il est près de lui. Ses yeux de glace l'observent, et Charles voit littéralement les pensées qui défilent dans les prunelles qui lui font face.

"Tu aurais dû appeler."

C'est tout ce que lui dit Erik, sèchement. Il se débarrasse de sa veste de ski, qu'il pose sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, avant de s'attaquer immédiatement au feu, pendant que les autres sont encore dehors à ranger leur matériel. Charles se moque, désabusé.

"Parce que tu l'aurais fait à ma place ?" demande-t-il, railleur. Après un silence, il reprend, plus doucement, "S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas aux autres. Je ne veux pas gâcher vos vacances…"

Erik lève les yeux de l'âtre, la peau flamboyant déjà des flammes s'élevant doucement, avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, passant de sa position accroupie à agenouillé, lui permettant d'être face à Charles, son visage au même niveau.

"Ce sont aussi _tes_ vacances, Charles."

Charles est sur le point de répliquer quelque chose d'acerbe, mais le groupe s'approche de l'entrée du chalet, alors, d'un regard, un accord tacite se crée. Erik se relève sans lâcher Charles des yeux, puis regarde ailleurs dès qu'ils s'approchent du feu en s'exclamant.

Charles ravale la boule qui lui enserre la gorge avant de les accueillir avec un sourire, mentant honteusement sur sa journée, et demandant avec envie le déroulé de la leur. Moira vient le prendre dans ses bras, et il voit du coin de l'oeil Erik se détourner et s'enfoncer dans la cuisine. Il ressent un plaisir coupable au fait de s'être fait remarquer par son meilleur ami, mais sa bonté le réfrène immédiatement. Il ne doit pas penser ça, c'est juste _malsain_.

Erik ressort quelques minutes plus tard, armé d'un mug fumant de chocolat chaud, et l'offre à Charles devant les plaintes amusées de ses camarades, qui en auraient bien pris aussi. Un seul regard de la part de l'allemand suffit à les calmer.

Charles goûte le breuvage, et ne peut pas nier que c'est le meilleur qu'il ait bu depuis très longtemps. La chaleur du lait se diffuse lentement de son oesophage jusqu'à ses tissus, de son estomac jusqu'à son ventre entier, et la sensation est parfaite.

Charles profite de la soirée partagée avec ses amis, rit, boit, oublie.

C'est une autre paire de manches, le lendemain matin. Alors qu'il traîne le plus possible pour ne pas subir la même discussion, il entend Erik et Moira discuter à voix basse sans en saisir la teneur, puis le groupe partir, les pas alourdis par les chaussures de ski.

La porte se ferme, et il soupire, avant de rejoindre doucement le salon.

Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il voit qu'Erik est toujours là, debout dans la pièce, près de la baie vitrée. Il regarde dehors et le soleil paresseux éclaire une partie de son visage.

D'où il se tient, Charles voit les pupilles d'Erik suivre attentivement les mouvements à l'extérieur. Il n'ose pas faire de bruit.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Erik se retourne pour le fixer avec un sourire en coin. Charles reste hébété quelques secondes avant de réussir à prendre la parole.

"Tu… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? Tu devrais aller t'amuser ! Erik, c'est… C'est stupide de rester là !"

Erik hausse un délicat sourcil et son sourire s'agrandit sur un côté seulement, lui montrant à quel point sa remarque lui a fait de l'effet - ou pas. C'est avec détachement qu'il lui répond,

"Charles, Charles… Quand vas-tu apprendre ? Que c'est pour toi que je suis là, pas pour les autres, pas pour la neige, pour _toi_." Charles sent ses joues chauffer. "Et toi comme moi savons très bien ce que ça a donné hier, quand je suis allé _m'amuser_. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois à ce jeu-là. Je me sens déjà suffisamment _con_ de m'être fait avoir. Tu es constamment en train de sourire et de dire que ça va, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense que tu peux arrêter la mascarade avec moi. Alors, ça te dit de faire comme hier, mais cette fois-ci, avec de la compagnie ?"

Il n'attend pas la réponse de Charles pour aller attraper leurs livres respectifs et d'approcher un fauteuil de la baie vitrée, avant de s'asseoir dedans, l'invitation claire. La tête baissée, comme un enfant qu'on aurait attrapé en pleine bêtise, Charles s'approche et bloque les freins de la chaise près de son ami. Celui-ci a recroquevillé les jambes sous lui, et partage immédiatement la couverture qu'il a récupéré, sans un mot, avant de se plonger dans son livre.

Charles ne peut pas empêcher un sourire ému d'étirer ses lèvres avant de s'y mettre lui aussi.

Les choses sont tellement plus agréables, faites à deux.

Quand ils se lassent, ils parlent tranquillement. Erik a cette aisance de discussion que Charles apprécie. Il sait que même si l'avis de son ami diverge, il l'écoutera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils sont en plein débat passionné lorsque leurs estomacs les rappellent à l'ordre.

Erik sort du fauteuil, indiquant d'un geste de la main à Charles de ne pas bouger - comme s'il allait se _lever_ pour l'aider… - et leur cuisine quelque chose de simple et de bien chaud. Charles apprécie vraiment l'attention infaillible que lui porte son ami, et ne manque pas de lui en faire part.

Erik lève les yeux de sa casserole un instant, plongeant ses iris de givre dans les yeux bleu profond de Charles, avant de lui répondre, "C'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas t'amuser. C'est bien normal que je le fasse." Charles reste bouche bée. _De sa faute_ ? Ce débat sans fin le hérisse. Cette tête de mule refuse de _comprendre_. Et en plus, il ne cuisine aujourd'hui _que_ parce qu'il se sent coupable ? Ce serait un peu insultant, si Charles ne le connaissait pas mieux.

Ils finissent par manger dans un silence agréable, en écoutant de la musique. Une fois la vaisselle faite (par Erik, bien évidemment), Charles prend sur ses genoux le jeu d'échecs qui reste constamment au chalet, prenant la poussière le reste de l'année.

"Une petite partie, cher ami ?" demande-t-il, joueur.

Le regard malicieux d'Erik le convainc un peu plus que le choix d'occupation qu'il a fait est le bon. "Tu sais comment ça va se finir, Charles… Prépare-toi."

"Ce ne sont que des mots, voyons plutôt les actes." Concentrés, tous deux mettent en place leurs pions sur l'échiquier disposé sur la table à présent libérée. Erik, ayant obtenu les blancs, commence son premier mouvement en faisant sortir son Cavalier des rangs.

 _Ca promet d'être intéressant_ , se dit Charles, avant de se jeter tout entier dans la partie.

Aucun d'eux ne remarque les heures défiler, et c'est avec surprise qu'ils voient le jour décliner doucement et leurs amis rentrer. Leur partie est presque terminée, mais la concentration s'est envolée. Erik déclare pour la troisième fois "échec et mat", faisant triomphalement claquer son fameux cavalier sur le plateau. Comme toujours, Charles n'a pas réussi à lui tenir tête, mais il a quand même arraché une victoire. Ils échangent un sourire complice pendant qu'Erik se lève pour ranger le plateau et que Moira se glisse sur le banc, près du fauteuil de Charles.

Leurs amis s'empressent de raconter les péripéties qu'ils ont rencontrées, notamment la chute phénoménale d'Alex, qui finit par partir prendre sa douche en bougonnant, vexé.

Les autres renforcent leur récit par de nombreux gestes, riant en même temps, incapables de rester sérieux.

Hank sort déjà l'apéritif, et tous se retrouvent autour de la table en discutant gaiement. Charles est heureux de les entendre si joyeux. Même si dans les plus profondes heures de la journée, la jalousie le ronge, au final, il profite un peu de leur bonheur par procuration.

Sirotant sa première bière, il retrouve son entrain habituel pour raconter leur journée à eux, certes sans grand évènement mais tout aussi agréable. Bien évidemment, il peut compter sur Alex, de retour de la douche et uniquement ceint d'une serviette, pour lâcher un sous-entendu peu gracieux sur ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, seuls. La rougeur qui envahit les joues de Charles n'échappe pas à Erik, qui sourit, narquois. Mais rapidement, il est obligé de reprendre le train de la conversation en marche, et il oublie ce dévoilement de dents moqueur.

Moira pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Charles et soupire. La fatigue physique se fait déjà sentir malgré la bonne humeur. Raven, elle, regarde Hank avec de grands yeux pendant qu'il raconte une histoire louche à propos de singes extrêmement doués avec leurs pieds. Alex est parti s'habiller, _enfin_ , et Erik s'est installé face à Charles à la table. Quand le blond énergique revient, ils se lancent dans une partie de cartes enflammée en picorant dans les différents bols sur la table. Charles est ravi, car son vrai talent se trouve dans les cartes. Il sait qu'il pourra se venger d'Erik, tout en mettant une raclée aux autres. La seule dont il doit se méfier, c'est Raven ; en même temps, elle a eu un bon professeur. Leurs regards, d'ailleurs, se croisent, et il peut voir en elle la même étincelle malicieuse que celle présente chez lui. Tels des mimes, leurs sourires machiavéliques se dessinent ensemble, et toute fatigue oubliée, ils dominent tous les deux. Hank et Alex se plaignent de cette vile attaque fraternelle, et Erik soupire d'un faux agacement. Ils enchaînent les parties et les jeux pendant quelque temps, avant que les autres abandonnent par dépit, et déclarent qu'il est l'heure de faire à manger.

Charles s'occupe de ranger les différents sets de cartes pendant que Raven et Hank se mettent aux fourneaux. Moira prend les jeux de cartes des mains de Charles, et se penche pour l'embrasser.

"Je vais les ranger, ne bouge pas."

Charles a une seconde de latence avant de lui rendre son sourire, et elle s'éloigne pour les remettre sur l'étagère. Son regard embrasse la salle alors qu'il le détourne. Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, sauf… Sauf Erik. Erik regarde ailleurs précipitamment lorsque les yeux de Charles tombent sur lui, et commence à dresser la table.

Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose sur le bout du nez ?

Charles savoure le silence qui règne enfin dans le chalet. Il n'a pas encore vraiment émergé, et son esprit flotte à la limite de la conscience. C'est un état tellement agréable. Moira s'est levée sans faire de bruit ce matin, et il a décidé d'ignorer le tapage des autres lorsqu'ils se sont préparés pour retourner skier. Il décide de se prélasser encore, allongé sur le ventre, et d'apprécier pleinement une bonne grasse matinée bien méritée.

Mais c'est sans compter sur son diabolique de meilleur ami, qui entre à pas de loup dans sa chambre à peine éclairée. Charles sent le matelas s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'Erik s'assoit.

"Allez, debout, la belle au bois dormant !"

Le bruit qui échappe de la gorge de Charles n'est _définitivement_ pas un grognement.

Il entend Erik se retenir de rire, alors il tente vaguement de lancer un bras dans sa direction. Mais en étant sur le ventre, ce n'est vraiment pas le geste le plus adapté. Après un gros soupir, il se tourne sur le dos, et se frotte les yeux, laissant sa vision d'Erik gagner en netteté. Son tee-shirt est remonté sur son ventre, et l'air lui rafraîchit désagréablement la peau. Il râle, son plâtre pèse lourdement sur sa jambe, et il aimerait vraiment, _vraiment_ , dormir encore un peu. Quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures. Voilà, quelques heures.

Erik lui secoue doucement l'épaule, un doux sourire se dessinant en contre-jour. "C'est fini de traîner, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui !"

"On n'a parlé de rien…" maugrée Charles, bougon.

"Justement," lui répond Erik. "Si je te promets un chocolat chaud pour le petit-déjeuner, est-ce que tu vas y arriver ?"

Un sourire timide éclaire le visage de Charles, malgré lui. Erik sait vraiment comment le convaincre… "Tu triches." Erik rit. "Tu sais que ça a trop de pouvoir sur moi," dit Charles d'une voix plaintive.

"Le chocolat, ou moi ?"

Erik se jette sur le côté, évitant le coussin que lui lance Charles, avant de se lever et de partir en éclatant de rire.

Charles rejoint le salon une fois qu'il s'est installé dans son fauteuil. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et ses yeux encore à moitié clos, mais l'odeur de cacao qui flotte dans la salle à manger le motive à approcher la lumière étincelante que la neige réverbère depuis l'extérieur. Erik l'attend, debout, le dos appuyé contre le vaisselier, un mug à la main. La fragrance de son café se mêle aux arômes sucrés, et Charles le remercie silencieusement de prendre le temps de lui préparer une boisson qu'il ne boit pas lui-même. Son sourire doit le trahir, car celui d'Erik s'étire avant qu'il ne lève son mug en signe de salut et le porte à ses lèvres. Le regard de Charles se concentre sur la tasse - uniquement sur la tasse - qui l'attend sur la table, puis il prend la parole en installant son fauteuil.

"Bon, crache le morceau maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Si tu m'as levé pour faire une partie d'échecs…" son ton est menaçant, mais il n'en résulte qu'un nouvel éclat de rire.

"Tu as vraiment un problème avec les matins, Charles. Ils ne t'ont rien fait, pourtant. Excuse-toi, avant qu'ils ne se vengent. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont plutôt sadiques, quand on les chagrine" La voix grave d'Erik est sérieuse, tout comme son expression, mais celle-ci fond rapidement, comme neige au soleil, pour laisser place à un sourire hilare.

"Tu as fini de te moquer de moi, oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était ma fête, aujourd'hui." Charles fronce les sourcils, prenant un air agacé tout en baissant le regard sur son mug. Lui, au moins, ne s'en prend pas à lui gratuitement. Il suffit que la main d'Erik vienne se perdre dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer un peu plus pour que Charles retrouve son sourire.

Erik se glisse sur le banc, face à lui. Il semblerait que le quart d'heure de moquerie soit terminé, et Erik a enfin une expression normale - enfin, normale _pour lui_ , ce qui veut dire blasée - quand il prend la parole. "Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se promener un peu cet après-midi." Charles le regarde comme s'il venait de faire la blague la moins drôle du siècle, mais avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, son meilleur ami reprend la parole. "Bien évidemment, là où ton fauteuil peut aller… Et je te pousse, tu n'auras même pas à te fatiguer si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air. Peut-être même que tu prendras un peu de couleurs, ça te changera de ton blanc maladi… _aouch_ ! Charles !"

"Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu l'as cherché !" Charles est prêt à lui remettre un coup de cuillère si Erik l'ouvre encore pour se moquer de lui. Erik fait semblant d'être effrayé avant de lever les mains en l'air.

"Mea Culpa. Promis, je vais essayer de me retenir." Le regard glacial de Charles le fait presque perdre contenance. "Mais c'est tellement facile, en même temps… Non, Charles, lâche ce couteau !"

Ils finissent de se préparer après le déjeuner, Erik un peu calmé sur les blagues, et Charles littéralement emmitouflé dans toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il a pu trouver. Malgré le soleil, la température dépasse à peine zéro degré, et le manque de mouvement va vite lui donner la sensation de se transformer en glaçon. Il a un bonnet sur les oreilles, et deux couvertures sur les genoux, coincées sous ses cuisses. Son écharpe (celle d'Erik, en fait, mais il la lui a piquée sans remords, puisqu'il a un tour de cou de sport) peut remonter largement au-dessus de son menton, et il apprécie sa longueur, qui lui permet de faire deux tours et d'avoir assez d'étendue de tissu pour se protéger le torse du moindre coup de vent traître qui pourrait le faire frissonner. Erik remonte la fermeture éclair de sa veste de ski et met ses gants avant de manoeuvrer le fauteuil sur le pas de la porte puis dans la neige.

Le froid est mordant sur les joues de Charles, sec, mais vivifiant. Il y a une petite pointe de vent qui fait virevolter les flocons de neige fraîche qui ne se sont pas encore agglomérés avec celle moins récente, et les chaussures d'Erik crissent en s'enfonçant légèrement.

Le chemin jusqu'à la route est un peu difficile, mais dès qu'ils sont sur la partie encore blanche, mais damée, les roues du fauteuil se déplacent déjà plus facilement. ils avancent le long de la seule voiture restante, et poursuivent jusqu'à la sortie du petit lotissement. Les chalets sont très largement espacés, au pied de la montagne, et la route serpente entre les différents chemins avant de quitter l'espace habitable abruptement. La forêt reprend alors rapidement ses droits, et les sapins blancs de neige sont comme figés dans le temps, gigantesques, imposants, beaux. Le chemin durci par la glace leur permet de faire rouler assez bien son fauteuil, et il regarde les rayons de soleil percer doucement la cime pendant qu'Erik déblatère sur l'utilité du débat qu'ont les français sur _le pain au chocolat_ contre _la chocolatine._ Erik parle très bien français, en plus de l'allemand et de l'anglais, et il régale Charles d'expressions saugrenues et d'accents farfelus, et leurs rires résonnent dans la vallée. Bientôt, ils atteignent les pentes douces qui mènent à la rive du lac montagnard, étendue d'eau froide masquée par les arbres. Les galets qui dépassent sont couverts d'une couche de glace presque blanche, et l'air chargé en humidité transforme les expirations de Charles en nuages de condensation.

Les deux hommes restent un instant silencieux, observant la vue qui s'offre à eux, l'étendue calme et frissonnante du lac apaisante. La main gantée d'Erik vient se poser sur l'épaule de Charles, et après un bref échange de regard, ils reprennent leur contemplation, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Charles ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps ils restent ainsi. Ils écoutent le silence - ou plutôt les bruits qu'ils ont depuis longtemps oubliés, engoncés dans leur ville - le bruissement des branches, de l'eau, de la nature qui les entoure et les englobe totalement. Charles sent une sorte d'émotivité l'étreindre. Soudain, il se sent petit, minuscule, là, piégé dans son fauteuil roulant, mais il en aurait été de même debout, probablement, face à ce lac, face à ce ciel, face à ce monde. Le fait de se retrouver coincé, presque immobile, accentue encore plus la dualité qui l'enserre. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de pleurer ou de sourire, d'être heureux, ou au contraire, de se sentir comme le plus petit des insectes.

Ses yeux s'humidifient, et il renifle discrètement pour essayer de masquer sa gêne. Il sent le regard d'Erik s'ancrer sur lui sans qu'il ne bouge la tête, et Charles déglutit. A quoi cela sert-il d'être émotif ? Il ne peut rien faire de plus à sa situation actuelle. Mais parfois, son esprit s'ouvre au delà de sa propre personne, et voit l'infiniment grand s'étendre devant lui. Alors il a des instants de remise en question spirituelle, et au final, n'est-ce pas nécessaire, parfois ?

La main d'Erik, toujours sur son épaule, le presse légèrement et le fait revenir à la réalité. Son regard d'azur se plonge dans celui gris comme l'acier de son ami, et ils partagent un sourire doux.

"Et si nous rentrions ?" demande alors Erik, doucement. Charles voit que lui non plus n'a pas été indifférent à ce moment magique, séparé de l'espace-temps, que chacun vient de ressentir face au calme et à l'immensité du lac gelé et de la Terre face à eux.

Erik reprend les poignées de son fauteuil et lui fait faire demi-tour, arrachant son regard à cet endroit tout aussi magnifique sous la neige que lorsqu'il est entouré d'herbes folles. Charles aime ce lieu. Mais cette fois-ci, la présence d'Erik et leur contemplation silencieuse ont légèrement transformé sa vision de ce que celui-ci représente pour lui.

Sa mélancolie est rapidement remplacée par un apaisement qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il soupire, laissant son expiration vider totalement ses poumons et libérer sa cage thoracique.

"Tu as froid ?" demande Erik, derrière lui. Il se rend alors compte du frisson qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, mais décide de l'ignorer. Les couvertures sont toujours à leur place et il plonge le nez dans son écharpe, décidé à récupérer de la chaleur, mais l'odeur qui lui assaille les narines le prend par surprise. C'est comme s'il avait pris une grande inspiration directement dans le creux du cou d'Erik, son parfum masculin agréable, et, derrière, _son_ odeur, celle de sa peau.

Charles rougit soudainement, interloqué par la réaction qu'elle a induite en lui. Peut-être qu'enfoncer un peu plus le visage dans le tissu doux n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais elle a l'avantage de masquer ses rougeurs. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à son ami, et que de sa position, il ne peut de toute façon pas voir son visage, alors il respire enfin.

"Non, ça va. Merci."

Il devine plus qu'il n'aperçoit le hochement de tête de son ami, et ils plongent dans un silence agréable, sous les arbres.

Erik a retrouvé son sourire et son humour durant le trajet de retour, et à peine a-t-il mis un pied près du véhicule devant le chalet qu'il commence à bondir dans le tas de neige fraîche près de la portière. Il menace ensuite Charles d'une boule soigneusement formée, mais Charles est une cible bien trop facile, pratiquement incapable de se déplacer, alors il tente juste de se protéger le visage en attendant la morsure du gel. Qui met du temps à venir. Peut-être un peu trop.

Charles risque l'ouverture d'une paupière, derrière ses mains. Il ne voit plus Erik face à lui. Il ose soulever la deuxième, tourne légèrement la tête, tente de voir où a bien pu passer son crétin de meilleur ami. Et du coin de l'oeil, il a à peine le temps de voir son ombre s'approcher à grande vitesse. Erik court et tente de lui plaquer la boule de neige sur le visage, mais c'est sans compter sur le verglas qui se cache sous la neige durcie de la route. A deux pas du fauteuil, son pied glisse et il perd l'équilibre, battant ridiculeusement des bras avant de tomber en arrière dans un bruit de choc sourd. Charles regarde, hébété, la forme qui gesticule doucement au sol avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de se retenir ni d'éprouver la moindre compassion. Sa voix résonne alors que ses bras s'enroulent contre ses côtes, déjà douloureuses d'être autant secouées de spasmes. Cette fois-ci, les larmes ont une tout autre signification.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit douché par la boule de neige que lui a lancée Erik depuis le sol. Ahuri, il met un instant avant de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser des cristaux de neige qui ont envahi ses cheveux et qui fondent sur son visage, avant de crier un "Hey !" rageur.

C'est au tour d'Erik de rire, et Charles le déteste autant qu'il l'adore à cet instant.

"Ca t'apprendra !" lui lance Erik.

"Ca _m'apprendra_? Rappelle-moi, qui ici a voulu attaquer l'autre en premier ?!" Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier, même si la colère est infime face à la sidération qui s'empare de lui. "Tu es le roi de la mauvaise foi, dis moi !"

Erik le regarde un instant avant de prendre un air peiné, toujours au sol. Charles est soudain décontenancé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ?" il saisit les roues de son fauteuil et parcourt le mètre qui les sépare encore.

Erik se redresse sur ses genoux, les cuisses collées aux mollets, et se frotte le bas du dos en grimaçant. "Oui, un peu…" Son regard semble humide, son expression celle d'un chien battu.

Charles considère un instant de le plaindre, avant d'y réfléchir un peu plus. Avec toutes les moqueries amicales qu'il a subi dans la journée, l'attaque de la boule de neige, et _surtout_ , son réveil, il décide d'être un peu plus sarcastique.

"Et alors ? Tu veux un bisou magique ?" lâche-t-il, le regard neutre.

Erik redresse la tête et semble considérer la proposition. Charles n'aime pas ce silence. _Pas du tout._ Finalement, Erik le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui répondre "...Oui.".

Et Erik se soulève sur ses genoux, pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant, et après un dernier regard, comme une hésitation, scelle leurs lèvres.

Charles met un temps fou avant de remarquer, de _comprendre_ , qu'il est en train de lui rendre son baiser. Et que ça ne le gêne pas le moins du monde. Quelques secondes (minutes ?) plus tard, Erik s'écarte doucement, et Charles rouvre les yeux un instant après, uniquement pour plonger automatiquement dans leurs miroirs. Ils se fixent, silencieux, leurs regards ne pouvant s'empêcher de parcourir le visage de l'autre dans une promiscuité parfaite.

Les mots que Charles aurait voulu prononcer - sa surprise, son appréciation, ses questions - restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ouvre la bouche une fois, deux fois, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et Erik observe, note chacun de ses gestes, puis finit par se relever, son visage quittant le champ de vision immédiat de Charles avant de se mettre à l'arrière du fauteuil roulant.

"C'est bon, je n'ai plus mal," dit calmement Erik. "Rentrons, avant d'attraper froid."

Pour la première fois, Charles est presque _content_ d'être coincé dans son fauteuil, car Erik ne peut pas voir la rougeur qui a envahi ses joues.

A peine arrivés dans le chalet, Erik relance un feu de cheminée, et Charles va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabille, protège son plâtre, et bascule sur la chaise qu'il a installé dans la douche pour pouvoir se laver. Il règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit plus chaude que ce qu'il peut supporter habituellement, et reste immobile sous le jet, tête baissée.

Il a l'impression qu'un vent glacial empêche toute pensée cohérente de se former dans son esprit, d'être complètement perdu. Tout se mélange. Moira, leur relation, Erik, son comportement, et sa propre réaction quand il l'a embrassé. Car oui, il ne peut pas le nier, Erik l'a embrassé, quelques minutes avant, juste devant le chalet. Et Charles y a répondu avec avidité. Son coeur s'est emballé, puis a pris un rythme irrégulier. Il a ressenti, et c'est cliché, il le sait, les fourmillements dans son estomac, et sa respiration saccadée ne s'est calmée qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Tout ce qui a compté, à ce moment là, c'est le ressenti des lèvres d'Erik contre les siennes, leur douceur malgré le froid, le souffle contre son visage.

A cet instant, il se hait, il est perdu. Il est tiraillé entre la force de ce qu'il a pu ressentir quelques instants plus tôt, et l'impression de trahir Moira. Moira, avec qui il est depuis plusieurs mois déjà, qui est gentille et qui prend soin de lui, qui a toujours été une amie compréhensive et drôle. Il se sent mal, il a l'impression de lui faire quelque chose d'horrible. Alors que, techniquement, s'il se repasse la scène dans la tête, il n'a _rien_ fait. Enfin, si, il s'est laissé faire…

Quelques larmes se mêlent au torrent d'eau brûlante qui déferle le long de son visage, glissant sur ses longues mèches trempées, et qui frappe le haut de son dos avec force. Il a la sensation d'être anesthésié par la chaleur et la buée. Il veut fuir, ne sait pas ce qu'il devra, ce qu'il pourra faire, une fois sorti de la salle de bain, car il n'aura plus aucune excuse pour éviter Erik, ou Moira.

Ce soir là, il ne reste plus d'eau chaude pour les occupants du chalet.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review, ce serait top ! Concernant la publication, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps (contrairement au challenge du même mois l'année dernière hum hum) car le deuxième chapitre est terminé, et le dernier entamé. Voilà voilà :) des bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 2 ! Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté mon premier chapitre ! Pour mon premier essai sur ce fandom, c'est un immense plaisir !

Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

Merci Flo'wTralala et Nauss pour le soutien et la bêta !

* * *

Charles passe une mauvaise nuit. Il se réveille de nombreuses fois, et tourne sur lui-même. Il se retrouve face à Moira à plusieurs reprises, mais n'arrive pas à se détendre, et finit toujours par se retourner. Lorsque le réveil de sa copine sonne, il a l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, et n'est vraiment, vraiment, pas de bonne humeur. Il n'a fait que ressasser les évènements de la veille et culpabiliser. Il décide de ne pas se lever, et si cette fois-ci, Erik vient le chercher, il l'enverra poliment paître, s'il ose déjà lui adresser la parole. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Moira passe une main douce le long de son dos avant de se lever. Il fait mine de ne pas remarquer, d'être encore trop endormi. Il n'ose pas la regarder en face, pour le moment.

Le remue-ménage dans le salon lui indique qu'ils se préparent pour une nouvelle journée, et il s'enfonce un peu plus sous sa couette, recouvrant sa tête. Il s'assoupit, et n'entend pas la discussion animée qui se déroule à quelques pas seulement.

Son repos ne dure malheureusement pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité, et rapidement, une main se pose sur son épaule couverte. Moira le secoue doucement.

"Hmm…" C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à murmurer.

"Debout, espèce de marmotte", lui dit-elle, un sourire doux dans la voix, "si tu veux croiser tes amis un peu avant le départ. Ils sont malheureux de ne pas beaucoup te voir."

Après quelques sons inarticulés, il se décide à se redresser. Plus vite il sera allé leur parler, et plus vite il pourra retourner dans sa chambre pour se terrer et ne pas croiser le regard d'Erik.

Une fois assis, Moira lui passe tendrement la main dans les cheveux, les aplanissant légèrement, avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. "Allez, un peu de courage, viens."

Alors que Charles bascule les jambes sur le côté pour les glisser hors du lit, Moira rapproche son fauteuil, et l'aide à se dresser sur son pied valide avant de s'asseoir dans le siège. Elle le fait ensuite rouler jusqu'au salon, où il est accueilli par le sourire de ses amis et de sa sœur. Il discute joyeusement avec eux, mais ne manque pas de noter l'absence d'Erik. Charles ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Il est pourtant celui qui a initié leur… _échange_ … hier, et maintenant, il l'évite ? Malgré lui, il sent une pointe de déception et de tristesse s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique.

Presque tout le monde est prêt pour aller skier aujourd'hui encore. Jusqu'à ce que Charles le remarque.

"Moira… Tu ne sors pas avec tout le monde ?" lui demande-t-il, étonné de la voir en pantalon de coton bleu sombre.

Elle lui sourit, un de ses sourires tendres dont elle ne semble jamais se passer.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Pour te tenir compagnie, et me reposer un peu, aussi, je l'avoue. J'ai de bonnes courbatures !"

Charles n'ose pas demander. Il n'ose pas imaginer s'il se retrouve avec Erik _et_ Moira toute la journée. La panique le surprend avec une vague qui le laisse silencieux.

Moira semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Erik fait apparition dans le salon. En tenue de ski. Le cœur de Charles fait un plongeon jusqu'à son estomac. Il devrait être soulagé, pourquoi ressent-il une telle _tristesse_ ? Il est normal qu'Erik veuille faire autre chose de sa semaine que de rester avec lui à ne rien faire…

"Tu…" Charles déglutit. "Tu vas skier ?"

Charles se gifle mentalement. _Non, il va visiblement faire du tricot, avec ses gros gants !_ Pourquoi sa voix a-t-elle semblé si… vide ?

Moira s'approche d'Erik et passe un bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre son biceps.

"Il a fallu que j'insiste un peu, mais Erik s'est laissé convaincre. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à se sacrifier pour te tenir compagnie. Alors aujourd'hui on échange. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Erik ?"

 _Se sacrifier_. Pauvre choix de mot, qui le blesse malgré tout. S'il n'a fait que se sacrifier, alors, Charles ne va pas le retenir plus longtemps.

Erik hoche la tête, mais ne veut visiblement pas que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Charles comprend et se concentre sur ses amis, tournant le dos à celui qui a fait battre son cœur si fort la veille à peine.

Il regarde partir le groupe avec une boule dans la gorge et la tête pleine de questions.

Moira s'installe à table pour déjeuner tranquillement. Il finit par se rapprocher, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour s'empêcher de fixer la route où la voiture n'est déjà plus en vue.

"Que veux-tu faire, ce matin ?" lui demande-t-elle joyeusement en tartinant de beurre un morceau de pain.

Il n'en a aucune idée. Il n'a envie de rien. Juste de se terrer dans un trou et de disparaître.

Devant la grimace dubitative de Charles, Moira lui propose, "On pourrait lire un peu, tranquillement, pour commencer, et voir ensuite ?"

"C'est une bonne idée." Charles répond, peu convaincu mais résigné.

Après avoir rangé tout ce qui reste sur la table, ils s'installent dans le salon, Charles dans son fauteuil et la jambe surélevée, Moira à quelques pas, sur le siège qu'avait occupé Erik il y a deux jours à peine. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais la différence lui fait bizarre.

Il lui faut bien plus de temps pour tourner une page que ce qu'il ne lui est nécessaire habituellement. Il n'est pas du tout concentré et relit parfois des paragraphes entiers à plusieurs reprises avant de s'en rendre compte. Mais il continue, au désespoir d'occuper son esprit, qui ne fait que ressasser les évènements d'hier et la culpabilité qu'il ressent depuis vis-à-vis de Moira. C'est encore plus dur en la voyant ainsi, paisible, près de lui, inconsciente de tout ça.

Ils finissent par mettre un film sur son ordinateur après le repas que leur prépare rapidement Moira, et Charles n'en retient pas une seule ligne de dialogue. Ils se sont allongés dans le lit, sous la couette, la tête de Moira reposant près de la clavicule gauche de Charles, ses doigts fins lui caressant les côtes distraitement. Il fixe l'écran sans vraiment le voir, et finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il sent vaguement Moira bouger au bout d'un moment, éteindre l'ordinateur et le poser sur le sol près du lit. Les yeux toujours fermés, il soupire.

Moira revient sur le lit, et lui prodigue des caresses sur tout le torse. Son visage s'approche du sien, et, à travers les limbes, il sent son parfum fruité, celui qu'il lui a offert pour son anniversaire et qu'elle a adoré. Elle dépose de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et colle son corps au sien, ses courbes légères se dessinant nettement sous son pull.

"Charles… ?"

Sa voix est douce, comme si elle savait qu'il était réveillé mais ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Un jeune sourire éclot sur les lèvres de Charles, et il garde les yeux fermés encore un peu. Moira montre rarement ce côté de sa personnalité.

"Ça te dirait… de faire passer l'après-midi un peu plus vite ?..." Elle semble presque gênée, ingénue.

Il commence à émerger, son esprit l'envahissant d'images sensuelles, de longues mains parcourant son torse nu, de lèvres embrassant son cou, d'une peau douce frottant contre la sienne, d'une légère pilosité râpant la zone sensible juste sous son oreille…

Charles se redresse brusquement sur ses coudes, désorienté. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de… ?

Moira le regarde, surprise, tous mouvements stoppés.

Le cœur de Charles bat la chamade. Il ne réalise pas encore ce que son inconscient lui a servi, mais les images sont encore vives dans son esprit.

Son regard se baisse jusqu'à tomber sur Moira, et il reprend doucement son souffle, tente de se dégager un peu de son étreinte en se redressant en position semi-assise. Elle comprend le geste et se rassoit également.

"Charles, tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…"

Charles déglutit, n'osant pas tenir son regard inquiet. "Ça… ça va. Désolé, je ne peux pas… Je n'arrive pas à…"

Le regard de Moira descend légèrement le long de son corps avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration.

"C'est… C'est moi ? C'est de ma faute, Charles ? Est-ce que j'ai mal fait quelque chose ?..." Ses grands yeux bruns s'embuent et Charles s'en veut énormément de lui causer du doute et de la douleur.

"Non, Moira. Non, c'est moi, excuse-moi, je ne peux pas, maintenant. Faisons autre chose, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas."

Il voit bien que sa réponse ne l'a absolument pas convaincue, mais la culpabilité a quitté son regard, et c'est déjà ça. Charles se sent horriblement mal, encore plus avec les images qui continuent de filtrer derrière ses iris d'azur.

"Très bien… Une partie d'échecs ? Tu peux être sûr de me battre, contrairement à Erik, mais au moins ça m'entrainera."

Par dépit, il accepte.

Tout le ramène à lui, de toute façon.

Il entend la voiture se garer en fin d'après-midi, et un mélange d'appréhension et de hâte le submerge. Depuis quand l'envie de revoir Erik s'est-elle faite si forte ?

Depuis toujours, s'il veut être vraiment franc. C'est la première fois, clame son cerveau. Moira abandonne la partie en cours pour les accueillir, et Charles remet les différentes pièces à leur place, prêtant une attention particulière à rester concentré dessus suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à fixer la porte d'entrée avec un regard plein d'espoir. Chaque pion est maintenant positionné exactement au centre de sa case, et Raven le rejoint.

"Hey frérot," entame-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège déserté par Moira, tout sourire. "ça a été ta journée en amoureux ?"

Charles retient une grimace.

"Oui, oui, plutôt tranquille. Lecture, film et parties d'échecs." Il lui rend son sourire, mais elle semble remarquer que celui-ci est bancal.

Elle est sur le point de le questionner, moment douloureux qu'il préfèrerait fuir, quand Alex s'approche et bouscule Raven. Sa veste est couverte de taches humides, preuve qu'il a encore goûté la neige avec délectation - jamais il n'avouerait être tombé à de multiples reprises - mais son sourire est joueur.

"Alors Charles, vous avez bien fait des bébés toute la journée ? Vous avez changé les draps, j'espère ?!"

Raven lui frappe le bras, gagnant un cri indigné.

Charles, lui, rougit malgré lui. D'une part, parce que parler ouvertement de ses ébats devant tout le monde n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé – d'autant plus quand la deuxième intéressée se trouve dans la pièce – mais d'autre part à cause des évènements de la journée. Non, ils n'ont rien fait. A cause de Charles. A cause de ce stupide rêve éveillé. Et ça, il ne risque pas de le dire à qui que ce soit.

"T'es jaloux, Alex ? Ta main est trop fatiguée, le soir ?" répond Raven à sa place, et il en est infiniment soulagé.

Alex s'esclaffe et tape l'épaule de Charles, comme s'il le félicitait, avant de partir embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Charles expire son soulagement avant de remercier doucement Raven, qui le regarde toujours étrangement. L'avantage d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, c'est d'avoir la possibilité d'être proche d'eux, d'avoir un confident. Le désavantage, eh bien, c'est qu'ils savent souvent trop bien vous décrypter.

Charles tente de se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur en relevant les yeux. Tout ce qu'il y gagne, c'est de voir qu'Erik l'observe, de l'autre côté du salon, une bière à la main. Quand leurs prunelles se connectent, celui-ci détourne le regard. Charles sait qu'il a entendu les paroles d'Alex, et qu'il l'a vu rougir. Est-il en train de penser que c'est effectivement ce qu'a fait Charles toute la journée ? Il a une envie irrépressible de lui dire que _non_ , ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il n'a rien fait et qu'il a pensé à lui, et soudain Charles a envie de se frapper, de se haïr de tout son être. Il sent son sang crépiter sous sa peau et l'empourprer encore plus. Il est complètement perdu.

Il passe la soirée dans ses pensées, réagissant instinctivement face à ses amis. Il garde le nez dans son verre de vin qui se remplit de nouveau à chaque fois sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, pour éviter de croiser le regard d'acier qu'il sait fixé sur lui.

Vendredi matin, les occupants du chalet s'amassent devant les grandes baies vitrées, sidérés par la tempête de neige qui masque tout horizon, ne leur permettant pas de voir plus loin que le balcon déjà recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Tant pis pour le ski. Aucun ne veut risquer de partager le quotidien de Charles, bizarrement.

Désoeuvré, le groupe en profite pour se prélasser et prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de se détendre en faisant des tournois de jeux vidéos, qu'Alex a emmenés avec sa console. Raven se découvre un talent inattendu pour les jeux de tir, et rivalise rapidement avec Hank, qui grimace à chaque effusion de sang.

"La chance du débutant ne te servira à rien contre moi, Raven !" ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer Alex, exultant.

"C'est bien ce qu'on va voir, l'abruti fini !" répond-t-elle vivement, complètement absorbée dans le jeu, faisant bouger la manette dans tous les sens. Hank lâche un gémissement lorsque son personnage se fait poignarder par celui de Raven, lui assurant la victoire sur la partie.

Hank se laisse paraître déçu l'espace d'un instant avant de soupirer de soulagement ; sa séance de torture est terminée. Il préfère largement regarder les autres jouer que jouer lui-même. Il tend sa manette à Alex.

"Alors, à qui le tour pour se prendre la pâtée, les enfants ? Charles ?"

"Oh non. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce type de jeu. Laisse-donc Raven se charger de ton égo surdimensionné, elle a l'air motivé."

Raven semble être tentée par l'idée, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêche de garder la seconde manette, qu'elle donne machinalement à Charles. Après avoir scruté l'écran, elle se lève. "Excusez-moi, je vais répondre. A charge de revanche, désolée frérot."

Charles, décontenancé, fixe l'objet dans ses mains, puis relève les yeux.

"Erik…?"

Celui-ci semble sortir d'une espèce de transe avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête. Charles lui tend la manette, et leurs doigts se frôlent au moment où Erik la saisit, laissant sur leur passage une ligne d'étincelles sur sa peau. Est-ce que Charles vient d'imaginer le rapide sourire qui a percé sur les lèvres fines de son ami au même instant ? Il tente de le sonder en observant son visage, mais plus rien n'est visible.

Ils déjeunent puis passent l'après-midi à diverses activités - lecture, jeux vidéos, jeux de société. Charles évite au possible les lieux où s'occupe Erik. Il n'ose pas lui proposer de partie d'échecs, non plus. Moira reste principalement avec lui, leurs corps en contact la plupart du temps, car elle pose régulièrement une main sur le genou de Charles, ou sa tête sur son épaule. Charles est gêné. D'une part, la position ne doit pas être des plus confortables, à cause du fauteuil, ce qui implique que Moira a _besoin_ de le toucher. D'autre part, parce qu'il a juste envie de s'éloigner. C'est plus fort que lui, que sa raison, que son envie de ne pas lui faire de mal. Son corps réagit de lui-même, sa peau frissonne, et il ne pense qu'à rouler un peu plus loin, s'enfermer dans une pièce, rester seul, et pleurer lamentablement sur son sort.

Depuis sa sortie avec Erik, plus rien ne va. Plus rien n'est stable autour de lui. Il a besoin de son confort et de ses habitudes, et son meilleur ami a tout secoué. Erik l'a forcé à se rendre compte que, malgré la routine qui s'est installée entre Moira et lui, ce n'est pas celle qu'il aimerait vivre. Qu'il aime profondément Moira, mais pas comme elle l'aime. Et que, par contre, ce qu'il ressent pour Erik est bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose de cette ampleur ?

Il est figé de stupeur et ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il reste contre Moira, et à chaque fois que les yeux d'Erik se posent sur lui, sa gorge se serre. Charles a envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher à nouveau. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Il est en couple, et ce serait abominable de trahir Moira. Quand il repense à ce baiser dans la neige… Il se sent coupable. Il se sent coupable à chaque instant, en fait, depuis ces quelques secondes partagées, ces quelques secondes où il a enfin été _lui_ , contre Erik. Il se sent surtout coupable d'avoir vraiment apprécié pour la première fois un baiser, d'avoir ressenti ces frissons qui n'étaient pas dus au froid, mais à ce _désir_.

Et viennent les questions, celles qui tournent à intervalles régulier dans son esprit. Que veut Erik ? Depuis quand… est-ce qu'il est… intéressé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des signes, avant ? Charles a-t-il été si aveugle que ça ? Et Moira, a-t-elle remarqué quelque chose ? Souffre-t-elle déjà ? Comment peut-il lui expliquer ? Quand trouver le bon moment ? Il n'y a jamais de bon moment… Mais certainement encore moins pendant que les trois personnes concernées sont coincées dans le même logement, constamment à proximité. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas tout gâcher comme ça. Il ne peut pas briser une fille aussi gentille que Moira, qui n'a rien demandé de tout ça. Qui veut juste être aimée. Mais Charles est incapable de le faire. Et il s'est voilé la face tout ce temps. Ou du moins, il s'est laissé bercer par ses illusions et a cru partager ses sentiments.

Mais, s'il craquait et faisait ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ , s'il laissait Erik le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau, est-ce qu'ils auraient une chance de construire une relation stable, ou serait-ce perdu d'avance ? L'incertitude le ronge et le fait douter. Il n'aime pas faire des choix. Il voudrait que la réponse soit évidente.

Mais, bien sûr, elle ne l'est jamais.

L'après-midi avance et le ciel blanc de neige s'assombrit peu à peu. Alex met de la musique - du rock - et commence à danser dessus, une bière à la main. Hank et Erik discutent avec entrain autour de la table tandis que Charles, Raven et Moira observent Alex. Celui-ci invite Raven à échanger quelques pas de danse ensemble, puis Moira. Il lui tend la main, et elle regarde Charles, les yeux pleins de questions. Alex bouge les doigts dans un signe d'invite.

"Allez, viens, Moira, amuse-toi un peu, ton chéri ne peut pas te faire danser, mais moi je peux. Charles, je te vole ta copine !"

Charles ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement et de la culpabilité à ces mots, et il acquiesce avant de s'éloigner.

Evidemment, il voudrait danser, lui aussi. Encore une chose qu'il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire tant qu'il n'est pas débarrassé de son plâtre, tant qu'il n'a pas fait de rééducation, tant que les médecins ne sont pas sûrs qu'il puisse poser le pied sans risque.

Il s'approche de la table, dans l'espoir de ne pas être exclu des deux groupes qui se sont formés, mais il doit rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Le sujet abordé par Erik et Hank est bien au delà de ses compétences de biologiste.

"...Attends, non ! Tu parles d'un fluide non-newtonien, ça ne marchera jamais !" s'exclame Erik en tapotant la feuille qui a servi à dessiner un schéma. Charles laisse tomber et s'éloigne de nouveau. Il entre dans la cuisine, manoeuvre son fauteuil de façon à pouvoir pousser la porte dans son dos et soupire de dépit. Il se sent affreusement seul. Dans cette situation, il ne peut profiter ni de sa copine, ni de son meilleur ami. Il n'est à l'aise avec aucun des deux. Il n'est pas à sa place dans son propre chalet, ce qui est plutôt ironique.

A se demander s'ils ne seraient pas mieux sans lui, tous.

Des talons claquent à proximité, et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et se referme dans son dos. Charles sait que c'est sa soeur. Aucun d'eux ne parle pendant un instant, et Charles sent le poids de son regard sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Il tourne la tête, tente de l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, et elle décide enfin de se soulever de son appui contre la porte pour contourner Charles et se poster devant lui. Il voit dans ses yeux l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent avant même qu'elle ne lui en fasse part. Ils se fixent un instant, Charles avachi dans son fauteuil, Raven face à lui, les bras croisés. Elle finit par soupirer.

"Charles… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et ne pense même pas une seule seconde à me mentir, je le verrais tout de suite."

Charles n'ose pas avouer que ça lui a traversé l'esprit. Mais sa soeur est bien trop perspicace, et peut-être sa seule alliée ici. Son air coupable doit se voir sur son visage, car celui de la jeune fille s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle s'accroupit et pose sa main sur celle de Charles.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…" entame-t-elle.

"Je… J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureux de Moira…" dit-il, honteux.

Mais - il devrait y être habitué, à force - encore une fois, la réaction de Raven le surprend. Elle lâche un petit rire avant de lui répondre "Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu es vraiment bête, parfois, frérot."

"... À ce point ?"

"Oui." son ton tranchant ne laisse pas place à une réponse. "Navrée de te l'apprendre, mais tu t'es laissé porter par les évènements, comme d'habitude, et tu n'as pas réfléchi plus longuement à ce que tu ressentais. Typiquement Charles, si tu veux mon avis."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, alors si tu le savais ?" lui reproche-t-il.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais écoutée ? Et de toute façon, ta bonté t'aurait dicté de rester avec elle. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça si soudainement ?"

Le fard que pique Charles ne peut pas être pris pour autre chose que de la gêne.

"Je…" Il souffle, essaye d'apaiser la tension qui lui raidit les épaules. "Promet-moi de ne rien dire."

Le regard appuyé qu'elle lui accorde suffit pour le convaincre qu'elle sera muette comme une tombe.

"Erik m'a… embrassé, mercredi." Raven manque de sauter en l'air en criant un "Hallelujah" tonitruant, mais les yeux de Charles la convainquent de ne pas le faire. "Ne _dis_ rien, je ne veux pas qu'on soit entendus !" lui rappelle-t-il sèchement en baissant la voix, en plaquant sa main droite sur les lèvres de sa soeur. Il la relâche après quelques instants.

"J'exige que tu me racontes _tout_!"

"Non, Raven. Tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir. Regarde où j'en suis ! Je fais quoi, là ?"

"Arrête de paniquer, Charles ! Et utilise le cerveau qui habite ta jolie tête, qu'elle ne serve pas uniquement de décoration ! Tu sais bien ce qu'il te reste à faire, de toute façon, non ? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça."

"Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Moira !" réplique-t-il, presque douloureusement.

"C'est ce que tu vas faire, dans tous les cas, Charles, comprends-le. Soit tu décides de ne rien faire, et ta relation sera fausse, malheureuse, et tu les feras souffrir tous les deux, et toi avec, soit tu lèves les épaules et redresses la tête, et avoues la vérité. Oui, elle va avoir mal. Tout le monde souffre, dans ces moments-là. Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux couper le cordon que de la laisser se bercer de ses illusions ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle mérite mieux que ça, qu'elle mérite d'avoir la possibilité de construire sa vie, car elle saura que tu as été honnête avec elle ?"

"... Oui…" Charles a l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on sermonne après qu'il a fait une bêtise.

"Et Erik, dans tout ça ? Vous en avez parlé, tous les deux ?"

"On n'a pas eu l'occasion, non."

"Ah, donc tu l'ignores et tu le fuis ? Intéressant comme réaction !"

"Raven, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour culpabiliser ! Je le fais déjà suffisamment comme un grand depuis deux jours !"

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

"Mais tu as visiblement besoin que quelqu'un te mette un coup de pied au cul !"

La réflexion lui fait exactement l'effet décrit par Raven, et il se redresse vivement.

"Raven !"

"Ne sois pas outré, tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Charles prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il a encore tellement de doutes.

"Je dois y réfléchir, mais c'est certain, il faut que je fasse quelque chose."

"Et si tu commençais par parler à Erik ? Il a sûrement un point de vue intéressant sur le problème. Je pense qu'il est assez mature pour ne pas te pousser dans la mauvaise direction. Sinon il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps."

"Comment ça _si longtemps_ ?" Charles est stupéfait.

Raven semble surprise, elle aussi, et Charles se rend compte que c'est parce qu'un secret lui a échappé, et que ce n'était pas prévu. Ses yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'il comprend.

"Tu étais au courant ? Erik s'est _confié_ à toi ? Depuis quand ? Raven ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan, là, n'essaie même pas ou je te roule dessus !"

Coincée, elle n'a pas le choix.

"Oui. Depuis le jour de l'accident, en fait. On en a parlé quand vous êtes partis avec les pompiers. Il était fou d'inquiétude. Et il avait prévu de venir te le dire en te retrouvant à l'hôpital, mais Moira l'avait devancé. Tu semblais content, alors il s'est effacé."

Le coeur de Charles augmente d'une vingtaine de battements par minute, et il regarde Raven avec sidération.

"...Quoi ?"

Raven hoche simplement du chef, sérieuse.

"Et merde."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Charles. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Tu sais comme il peut être persuasif…"

Charles est sur le point de lui poser une nouvelle question quand quelqu'un toque à la porte de la cuisine.

"Eh, tout va bien là dedans ?" C'est la voix d'Erik.

Quand on parle du loup…

Charles et Raven échangent un regard, avant qu'elle ne réponde, assez fort pour être entendue à travers le panneau de bois, "Oui, on est en train de réfléchir au repas de ce soir ! Entre, mais fais gaffe à la porte, Charles est pas loin derrière."

Erik passe la tête par l'entrebâillement qu'il crée.

"Besoin d'un coup de main ?" demande-t-il, enthousiaste.

Le brun est sur le point de répondre par la négative quand Raven prend la parole.

"Oui, s'il te plait ! Je dois aller voir Moira, tu peux prendre ma place ?"

"Oui, bien évidemment !" et son sourire fait fondre quelque chose au niveau du sternum de Charles.

Raven sort de la cuisine, les laissant seuls, tous les deux.

Charles tente de regarder partout _sauf_ en direction d'Erik, ce qui est un exercice assez difficile quand la personne en question se trouve juste devant.

"Alors," demande Erik de son timbre grave, "A quoi avez-vous pensé ?"

Charles est décontenancé, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se rappeler qu'il est censé avoir réfléchi à une idée de plat avec sa soeur. Il la déteste de s'être enfuie avec une excuse aussi bidon.

"Hm…" Son regard parcourt les étagères qu'il peut apercevoir à son niveau. "Des, des pâtes. Avec…"

"Des pâtes ? Il vous a fallu tant de temps pour choisir des pâtes ?" Le sourcil d'Erik est levé dans un signe clairement moqueur.

"Euh… Et bien…" Charles laisse tomber et soupire. "Ok. On parlait. On a réfléchi à rien. C'était une excuse plutôt pourrie."

Erik affiche un sourire vainqueur.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Je te connais, à force, Charles. De quoi discutiez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" Erik se retourne, face au plan de travail, et commence à sortir divers ingrédients et une planche à découper. Charles, lui, ne peut pas glisser son fauteuil sous le plan de travail car il y a des tiroirs. alors il se trouve obligé de l'observer sans pouvoir vraiment l'aider.

Il respire enfin de ne plus avoir le regard perçant d'Erik posé sur lui. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas lui mentir, mais il ne peut pas non plus lui dévoiler la vérité. Pas comme ça, pas _ici_. Alors, du bout des lèvres, il lui en révèle seulement un morceau.

"J'ai réalisé que ce que je ressens pour Moira n'est pas de l'amour. Je l'ai pensé, mais non. Alors je me dois de lui parler. Mais juste… Pas pendant nos vacances, tous ensemble. Je ne veux pas gâcher la fin de sa semaine avec vous tous."

Erik a arrêté de découper les légumes quand Charles a pris la parole, et il a légèrement tourné la tête, comme pour mieux l'entendre, concentré.

Charles n'en dit pas plus, mais il sait qu'Erik a tiré lui-même les conclusions. Après un instant de silence, il dit simplement "Bien." et reprend sa tâche.

Le coeur de Charles s'affole, et il sait qu'il a avoué, sans le dire, que c'est _Erik_ qui le lui a fait réaliser. Mais Erik a la bonté de ne pas empirer son malaise, et change radicalement de sujet, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Il sait également qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, à se demander, à s'expliquer. Mais il profite du silence confortable qui s'installe entre eux pendant qu'Erik lui tend de quoi préparer une vinaigrette.

Il se sent apaisé, plus serein. Même si la situation n'est pas résolue, il a enfin - métaphoriquement - les pieds sur terre, et sait ce qu'il doit faire. Ca ne sera pas facile, car il ne peut pas supporter de faire le moindre mal, mais il sera le plus franc possible avec Moira, il le lui doit bien.

En attendant, ils sont côte à côte devant le plan de travail, l'un debout, l'autre assis, mais pourtant égaux, et Charles se sent _bien_. A sa place. Ils se passent les différents ingrédients naturellement, et pour la première fois dans la semaine, il se sent utile dans le chalet. Et mine de rien, il en profite pour observer un peu plus son meilleur ami et remarque des faits et gestes auxquels il a été aveugle (volontairement ou non) auparavant. Son grand corps ciselé et détendu, ses biceps roulant sous les manches de son tee-shirt gris chiné alors qu'il coupe et tranche habilement, ses mains aux doigts longs et fins enroulées autour du couteau et du légume qu'il tient. Elles sont belles, remarque-t-il, les tendons nettement dessinés et les veines visibles. Il n'a jamais vraiment prêté attention aux mains d'Erik. Mais maintenant qu'il le fait, il réalise qu'elles l'attirent. Il a envie de les prendre dans les siennes, bien plus petites et plus blanches, et d'en tracer le contour du bout des doigts. Son corps s'embrase, et il a maintenant envie de beaucoup de choses. De glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et brillants, d'effleurer la peau fine derrière ses oreilles, pour finir par les frotter doucement contre la jeune barbe qui couvre ses joues. Il a envie de parcourir son corps, de caresser chaque muscle, de suivre chaque veine qui finit par disparaître sous sa peau dorée. Il a envie de l'avoir contre lui, de sentir le contact entre leurs torses, leurs bassins, et jusqu'aux cuisses. Il rêve de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de prendre le contrôle, et de gémir alors qu'Erik lui rend ses caresses. Et il est brutalement ramené à la réalité par la paume chaude qui se pose sur sa nuque.

"Charles, ça va ? Tu es parti loin, là. Tu ne me répondais plus."

Il est douloureusement alerte de la chaleur qu'Erik lui transmet à travers le contact, du léger mouvement de ses doigts, qui caressent les fins cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Je… Je… Oui oui, tout va bien…" Charles se retient de pencher la tête en avant pour donner plus d'accès à Erik. Il ne peut pas… _Oh._ Les légères caresses se transforment en doux massage, et les cercles réalisés avec la pulpe de ses doigts viennent faire rouler les noeuds sous sa peau. Charles ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement.

"Ca te fait du bien ?" demande doucement Erik, et Charles a envie de répondre que _oui_ , mais il n'est pas sûr du timbre que prendra sa voix s'il l'exprime avec des mots, alors il ne hoche qu'une fois de la tête, mouvement presque imperceptible, pour ne pas risquer de déloger les doigts bienfaiteurs.

"Dis-moi où tu as besoin de moi…" et la voix d'Erik n'est plus qu'un mince filet, un souffle qui effleure le côté de son cou, qui glisse jusqu'à sa clavicule, si proche… À portée… Les doigts de Charles agrippent le faux cuir des bras de sa chaise, les jointures blanchissant sous l'effort.

"Erik…" Le mot lui a échappé, une plainte perdue en une supplique chuchotée.

Il le sent, il le sent s'approcher un peu plus, son parfum l'entoure à présent et il va se noyer dedans et… Erik recule soudainement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et s'éloignant d'un pas. Un infime instant après, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, et Raven se tient sur le pas, le regard malicieux et les mains posées sur ses hanches galbées. Charles peut entendre le bruit que font les autres, en fond, maintenant que la bulle qui l'entourait a éclaté. La honte et la gêne le submergent dans une vague glacée, et lui font prendre conscience de ce à quoi il doit ressembler à cet instant.

La peau sur ses joues le brûle, des frissons le parcourent, ses nerfs sont à vif, et plus bas, bien plus bas, il… Il est _dur_ , et le réaliser lui fait fermer les yeux. Décidément.

"On mange dans combien de temps ?" demande soudain Raven, la voix haut perchée, dans laquelle Charles décèle immédiatement le jeu qu'elle joue. Elle l'a fait exprès, bien évidemment, mais il se rend compte qu'il vaut mieux elle que n'importe qui d'autre à ce moment-là, et surtout qu'il était temps, qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil et le contrôle de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle les interrompe.

Erik se remet tranquillement au travail et finit efficacement la préparation.

"Plus que la cuisson. Vous pouvez mettre la table et servir la salade." Même si son langage corporel ne montre rien de ce qui vient d'arriver, son sourire est éclatant, comme s'il avait entendu la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Charles se dit que c'est peut être un peu grâce à lui, et il en est heureux.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Pour les warnings, ils seront dans les notes de bas de chapitre, afin de ne pas spoiler ! Vous êtes prévenus, on passe en M :)

Des remerciements infinis à **Flo'wTralala** et **Nauss** qui m'ont bêta/soutenu/secoué/encouragé de toutes leurs forces pour que je puisse terminer cette histoire.

Je vous remercie également tous énormément pour vos reviews adorables !

De gros bisous,

Nalou

* * *

Chose improbable, il est réveillé aux aurores, et ses yeux grand ouverts refusent catégoriquement de le laisser se reposer, surtout après la nuit qu'il vient de vivre. L'esprit de Charles était plus léger, la veille au soir et c'est plus naturellement qu'il a ri avec ses amis et profité de la soirée. Mais une fois qu'il s'est couché près de Moira et qu'elle s'est blottie dans ses bras, il s'est senti mal. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé la nature de ses sentiments pour elle, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Alors doucement, quand elle a été endormie, il s'est extirpé de son étreinte et s'est mis sur le côté, dos à elle, avant de se rouler en boule. Il a eu mal au ventre. Il a pensé aux mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble, et à tout ce qu'il était sur le point de piétiner. Mais Erik et Raven ont raison. Il la fera souffrir bien plus s'il ne prend pas de décision. Il sait qu'il tient la bonne solution, ou du moins, la moins pire, pour elle comme pour lui. Quittant la chaleur confortable de la couette, il s'installe dans son fauteuil et sort de la chambre, bien décidé à broyer du noir devant les étendues nacrées au soleil levant et hors de la pièce dans laquelle il ne se sent plus à l'aise.

Dans le couloir, la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, et une lumière électrique s'en échappe. Intrigué, Charles freine et s'arrête pour observer la pièce, et ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur le dos nu légèrement penché au dessus de la vasque. Les courbes des muscles dorsaux sont harmonieuses et encadrent les légères buttes de la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, menant jusqu'au creux des reins puis au large élastique du boxer qui dépasse de son jean. Son regard est incontrôlablement attiré par cette zone, mais il se force à redresser la tête dans un sursaut, pour tomber sur le reflet du visage d'Erik dans le miroir. Ses yeux gris brillent malicieusement alors qu'il regarde faire Charles, immobile. Le bas de son visage est couvert de mousse blanche, et il a un rasoir dans la main. Son cou et le dessous de sa mâchoire sont déjà dégagés, laissant place à une peau nette et immaculée. Charles peut voir le sourire en coin naître à travers le miroir, et réalisant enfin qu'il a été pris en flagrant délit, il rougit furieusement. Erik commence à se retourner et à formuler un mot quand ils entendent tous les deux les escaliers menant aux chambres annexes craquer et l'un de leurs amis se rapprocher. Après un regard partagé, Charles s'empresse de faire rouler son fauteuil et d'approcher le salon. Il y voit Hank qui se frotte paresseusement le visage.

"Salut Hank, déjà levé ?"

Les yeux bleus de Hank s'ouvrent légèrement de surprise avant qu'il ne réalise qui lui parle.

"Charles ? C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, il n'est même pas sept heures… Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes avant de dormir une heure de plus."

"Insomnie, ça me passera. Allez file !"

Un sourire plus tard, Hank a disparu en direction des toilettes. _Et_ de la salle de bain. Ne peut-il rien faire sans risquer d'être vu par un de ses proches ?

Il finit par aller s'installer devant l'une des baies vitrées, drapant soigneusement une couverture polaire sur ses jambes et son corps, et observe l'extérieur, ce qu'il comptait faire avant d'avoir été… _interrompu_ sur son chemin.

Le ciel est encore noir et rempli d'étoiles, et la neige brille par réverbération. Il n'y a que peu d'éclairage sur la route et dans les autres chalets, alors la vue n'est pas perturbée.

Il entend vaguement Hank remonter dans sa chambre avec un "'nuit" fatigué, et des pas légers s'approcher quelques secondes plus tard. Le parfum puissant de l'aftershave précède Erik, dont les mouvements sont visibles à travers le reflet que lui fournit la baie vitrée. Il se poste légèrement en retrait de lui et remet un tee-shirt, puis une veste zippée, _Quel dommage_ , ne peut s'empêcher de penser Charles avant de se rabrouer. Depuis ses prises de conscience de la veille, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus tenir ses hormones et il a l'impression d'être retourné en adolescence, jeune garçon en pâmoison devant le plus beau de ses camarades, ne manquant pas une occasion de le reluquer. Bien évidemment, comme toujours, Erik le voit, et son sourire charmeur et malicieux est de retour.

"Bon, puisqu'on est là, autant déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Tu vas de nouveau partir, aujourd'hui ?" demande Charles de but en blanc, et la question le surprend lui-même.

"Non." lui répond calmement Erik, et quoi qu'il puisse dire, Charles est soulagé de l'entendre. Même si les évènements de la soirée ont considérablement calmé ses craintes, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de redouter son abandon pour la journée. Il sent qu'il ne doit pas laisser la conversation en suspens, à ce stade, mais ne sait pas trop quoi dire pour ne pas paraître complètement désespéré de sa présence.

"Bien. C'est… Bien. Merci." Erik lui sourit simplement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir un jus de fruits et du lait.

"Chocolat chaud, je suppose ?" indique Erik, le nez à présent dans un placard.

"C'est proposé si gentiment, je ne peux décemment pas refuser…"

"Je vais finir par croire que tu me dis oui à tout, Charles." Erik le regarde avec la tête légèrement tournée dans sa direction, ses yeux gris brillants et son sourire craquant, pendant que ses mains s'activent à préparer la tasse, et Charles fond aussi sûrement que la poudre de chocolat dans la boisson lactée. Malgré la gêne évidente qu'il ressent à la pique de son ami, il ne sait vraiment pas comment il a pu passer à côté de _ça_ , de tout ce qu'Erik peut lui offrir, de son esprit si vif, et – Charles ne se l'avoue pas vraiment – aussi de son physique ravageur. Après une brève attente, il se décide à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds (toujours aussi métaphoriquement), et lui répond.

"Et tu vas me faire croire que ça te gênerait ?"

Ils peuvent être deux à jouer à ce jeu, si ce n'est que ça. Et l'air appréciateur qu'il reçoit en retour le conforte dans cette idée.

Erik finit par sortir de la cuisine en portant deux mugs, les pose sur la table avant de repartir chercher la cafetière à piston qu'il a préparé en même temps. Ils saisissent leurs tasses dans un silence plaisant. Charles hume les senteurs qui éclosent dans les volutes s'échappant de son breuvage encore brûlant.

"Hmm… Je torturerais pour connaître ton secret, Erik, c'est tellement délicieux."

"Je pense que si tu me demandais gentiment, le résultat serait plus rapide et moins douloureux pour toi." réplique Erik avec un sourcil relevé en signe de défi.

"Pour moi ?" répond Charles, incrédule.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas avoir une chance contre moi, si ? Il me semble que tu connais mes résultats en lutte au lycée."

"Mais si je t'attache, tu ne pourras rien faire." affirme le brun, convaincu que son idée est parfaite.

Le regard appuyé que lui renvoie Erik le fait douter et reconsidérer ce qu'il vient de dire. _Oups._

"Non, non mais non ! Erik ! C'est pas ce que je…"

Il finit par se taire, les joues brûlantes, alors qu'Erik lâche un rire discret, masqué par sa tasse.

Après quelques instants de doux silence, Erik reprend la parole, la voix basse et chaude.

"Tu veux savoir, alors ?"

Charles mets un instant avant de hocher la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses mains serrées sur sa tasse, trop vexé pour lui répondre oralement.

"Et le mot magique ?..."

Charles le fusille du regard, parfaitement au courant qu'Erik joue avec lui.

"Oui va te faire foutre s'il te plait ?"

Et Erik éclate de rire, toujours agréablement surpris par la répartie cinglante de Charles, qu'il adore provoquer. L'expression sérieuse de Charles fond lentement en un doux sourire, avant qu'un léger rire ne s'échappe également d'entre ses lèvres d'un rose profond carmin.

Une fois calmé, Erik se penche légèrement au dessus de la table, prenant un air conspirateur.

"Il faut que tu gardes ce secret pour toi… Si j'apprends que tu l'as divulgué, tu es mal."

Charles acquiesce, et imite le mouvement de son meilleur ami, s'approchant pour l'entendre.

Erik chuchote, "Une gousse de vanille qui infuse dans le lait que tu fais chauffer à la casserole, et de la cannelle en poudre une fois le cacao mélangé."

"Hmm… Je pense que pour être sûr, je vais éviter d'expérimenter. Je ne voudrais pas me rater, tu vois. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui me le prépares…" lui répond Charles sur le même ton, mutin, et leurs yeux brillent de malice.

Quelques instants après, Charles se redresse dans son fauteuil et porte enfin le mug à ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas retenir une légère exclamation de surprise quand le liquide roule sur sa langue et dévoile ses arômes. Il avale sa gorgée et reprend, "Décidément, tu vas me faire arrêter le thé, si ça continue. Ce chocolat est juste _divin_ , merci."

Hank, Alex, Moira et Raven finissent par se lever au compte-goutte, et les rejoignent à table dans un état plus ou moins éveillé. Raven a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, comme chaque matin. Une tournée de café et de thé plus tard, elle est déjà plus vivante.

Moira se glisse aux côtés de Charles une fois ses tranches passées au grille-pain, et lui pose un baiser sur la joue.

"Tu es levé bien tôt, chou, tout va bien ?"

Raven et Erik le regardent discrètement, dans un silence pesant.

"Oui, ça va. Je n'arrivais juste plus à dormir, ce n'est pas grave, je ferai une sieste. Tu vas skier aujourd'hui ?"

Charles refuse d'admettre que son coeur bat fort, par anticipation. Il attend sa réponse.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas te laisser seul…"

Il prend une courte inspiration qui se bloque dans ses poumons, les narines légèrement écarquillées. Il se sent vibrer sous sa propre peau le temps qu'une seconde s'écoule, et qu'Erik ne prenne la parole.

"Vas-y, Moira, je vais rester."

Moira regarde à présent Erik, et semble réfléchir quelques instants. "Tu ne veux pas skier ? Tu n'en as pas beaucoup profité cette semaine."

"Ca ira, je me suis un peu fait mal au genou l'autre jour, sur le coup ça allait mais une fois que l'articulation a refroidi… Du coup je préfère autant la ménager."

"Ok…" finit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Charles. "Ca te va ?"

"Oui bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Profite, Moira, c'est le dernier jour !" le sourire de Charles est rassurant, et il espère vraiment la convaincre. Visiblement, c'est le cas.

"Merci, Charles !" Son expression est ravie. Charles sait qu'elle adore le ski, et qu'elle n'a que rarement eu l'occasion d'en faire ces dernières années, avec les études.

Et maintenant il se sent coupable d'envoyer sa petite-amie ailleurs pour profiter d'une journée seul avec Erik. Peut-être que ce qu'il compte faire est clair dans sa tête, mais ça peut paraître extrêmement injuste pour Moira. Dès qu'ils seront rentrés et qu'ils seront seuls, il le lui dira.

Alex interrompt ses pensées. "Allez Moira ! On fera le concours de la plus belle gamelle, tous les deux !"

Le sourire de Moira est cette fois-ci un peu plus timide. "Oui, enfin… Tu as déjà gagné d'avance, navrée de te l'apprendre." Hank et Raven s'esclaffent de concert, et Alex émet une protestation faussement outrée.

Les blagues continuent de fuser jusqu'au départ de leurs quatre amis, et Charles les observe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et enfin, le silence se fait. La table a été débarrassée, et Erik termine de la nettoyer. Il leur reste plusieurs heures avant le déjeuner.

Charles fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte vitrée, et profite des rayons du soleil qui viennent immédiatement réchauffer sa peau. Il ferme les yeux et savoure l'instant.

Il entend Erik retourner à la cuisine puis revenir dans le salon et se rapprocher de lui.

"Charles…"

"Hmm?" lui répond-t-il, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

"ça te gêne que je te touche ?" lui demande simplement Erik, juste derrière lui.

À ces mots, Charles ouvre les yeux et se retourne sur son siège pour regarder son ami. L'expression qu'il voit sur son visage est sérieuse et patiente.

"... Non." Et c'est la vérité, il ne peut pas le nier, il l'a bien senti la veille au soir.

Sans un mot de plus, Erik parcourt la dernière foulée qui le sépare du fauteuil de Charles et pose sa main chaude sur sa nuque. "Laisse-toi faire."

Subjugué, Charles se redresse et fixe de nouveau son regard sur l'extérieur avant de laisser tomber ses paupières. Il se concentre sur les sensations, le soleil sur sa peau claire et la main à l'arrière de sa gorge qui se met doucement en mouvement, laissant de douces caresses sur son chemin avant d'être rejointe par la deuxième. Erik entame alors un massage de son cou et de ses épaules, et la tête de Charles tombe automatiquement en avant, lui autorisant plus d'accès. Un soupire lui échappe alors que les doigts d'Erik remontent à la base de son crâne, dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Alors peu à peu ils progressent jusqu'au sommet de sa tête, jusqu'à ses tempes, jusqu'aux pointes de sa mâchoire. De temps en temps, ses mains retombent sur ses omoplates, et ses doigts glissent sous le col du tee-shirt de Charles pour masser la pointe de ses épaules et frôler ses clavicules.

Charles sent ses muscles se détendre, accepter la caresse, ses inspirations se faire plus lentes et plus profondes. Il est _bien_ , là, alors qu'Erik s'occupe de lui. Il pense un instant à lui retourner la faveur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, avec le plâtre qui gêne tant ses mouvements. Ses paupières closes sont plus lourdes et il se sent basculer dans une torpeur proche du sommeil léger. Après la nuit agitée qu'il a subi, il pourrait s'endormir n'importe où, si seulement son esprit le laissait tranquille. Et celui-ci semble enclin à le faire, à cet instant. Le seul lien à la réalité qu'il lui reste est le contact des mains d'Erik sur sa peau. Lentement, celui-ci se fait plus discret, pour finir par disparaître avec sa conscience.

Mais Erik ne lui laisse que peu de répit. Quelques instants plus tard (quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? Il n'a aucune idée du temps qui est passé), ses longs doigts passent de nouveau dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffent, sortant Charles de son état second.

"Merci, Erik... " dit-il automatiquement, encore un peu perdu dans les limbes.

"Avec plaisir, Charles." Et ses mains l'abandonnent complètement, lui laissant une sensation de vide qu'il a immédiatement besoin de combler.

"Attends…" sa voix est faible, presque plaintive. Sa main gauche se lève de sa propre volonté et tente d'atteindre sa jumelle, mais rate. "Ne pars pas."

"Charles, je suis dans le même chalet que toi, je ne vais pas aller très loin." lui répond doucement Erik. "Je reviens, promis." Il s'éloigne, et sans se retourner, Charles l'entend disparaître dans le couloir qui mène à leurs chambres. Il revient peu de temps après et saisit les freins du fauteuil roulant de Charles pour les desserrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Charles se retrouve à l'ombre, loin de la baie vitrée, et la différence de température se fait immédiatement sentir. Il voit alors Erik passer dans son champ de vision et pousser le fauteuil qui lui avait servi pour leur séance de lecture à l'endroit où Charles se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Il installe également la table basse entre le fauteuil et la porte, et pose leurs deux romans dessus ainsi qu'une couverture soigneusement pliée.

Il revient ensuite vers Charles, et lui tend le -ci le regarde avec surprise.

"Tu… Veux que je me lève ? Pour quoi faire ?"

"Viens," lui dit simplement Erik, son sourire étincelant dévoilant ses dents.

Quand Charles glisse sa main dans la sienne, il la tire avec suffisamment de force pour lever Charles, qui tient maintenant en équilibre précaire sur un pied et pose sa main libre sur le torse d'Erik, le regard plein de questions.

Erik saisit sa deuxième main, et la garde plaquée contre sa poitrine un instant avant de se pencher légèrement… Et le coeur de Charles s'emballe, alors qu'Erik lâche ses prises pour glisser ses bras derrière les genoux et les épaules de Charles, avant de le soulever de terre.

Charles laisse échapper un cri de surprise avant d'agripper le cou de son ami avec force.

"Erik !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Sans répondre, Erik se met en mouvement et les approche tous les deux du fauteuil avant de s'asseoir dedans sans le lâcher. Il se penche légèrement en avant et récupère les deux livres qu'il pose sur les genoux de Charles, posé en travers du siège et ses jambes sur les cuisses d'Erik, avant de saisir la couverture et de la déplier sur Charles. Il pose ensuite ses pieds sur la table pour étendre ses jambes. Il décale légèrement Charles pour que celui-ci ait la tête en appui dans le creux de son cou.

"Bien installé ?"

Charles est aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. "O… Oui, merci." Il n'ose pas bouger, non pas qu'il le puisse vraiment, mais la position est confortable et c'est la première fois qu'il est autant en contact avec Erik, et il sent contre lui toute la chaleur qu'il dégage, de son cou, de son torse, de ses cuisses… Son bras droit entoure toujours les épaules de Charles et amène son livre à la hauteur de ses yeux. Charles, lui, préfère se cacher un peu, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'Erik ne peut pas le voir, et plonge un peu plus son nez dans le creux de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Il y savoure la naissance du parfum d'Erik, celui qu'il a trouvé sur son écharpe le jour où il l'a embrassé, mélangé à l'aftershave de ce matin. La fragrance entêtante lui envahit les sens et il aimerait se couler là, contre Erik, _en lui_. Ne faire plus qu'un.

Il lui faut de nombreuses minutes avant de réussir à émerger du nuage dans lequel il flotte, mais il finit par prendre son livre et le cale contre le torse d'Erik, dont la main vient régulièrement se perdre dans ses cheveux, à l'occasion d'une page qui se tourne.

Il leur faut un troisième grognement d'estomac pour se motiver à aller se faire à manger, en début d'après-midi. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de quitter sa position. Ils se sont habitués à la présence de l'autre, à leurs souffles mêlés. Erik soulève légèrement Charles pour s'extirper et s'enfuit vers la cuisine en le laissant sur le fauteuil.

Alors que la moitié de son corps crie à l'absence soudaine de chaleur, Charles le regarde s'éloigner. Il ne peut de toute façon pas rejoindre son fauteuil seul sans avoir à appuyer sur son pied plâtré, et ce n'est même pas envisageable. Il laisse alors retomber sa tête contre le haut du siège et se résigne à attendre en écoutant les divers bruits qui émanent de la cuisine.

Perdant patience et n'ayant pas envie de reprendre sa lecture pour quelques minutes seulement, il hausse la voix pour être entendu par son ami de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Tu n'en as pas marre de cuisiner pour moi à force ?" La première réponse qu'il obtient est un rire, la seconde, "Non, ça va, tu n'es pas trop pénible, alors je peux bien faire un effort culinaire."

Charles redresse la tête et tourne son corps autant qu'il le peut à l'insulte.

"Pas trop pénible ? Pardon ?"

Il a bien évidemment saisi que c'était une boutade mais il décide de paraître offensé.

Erik l'entend très bien dans le ton de sa voix, et continue.

"Il manquerait plus que tu mordes, avec tout ça…"

Charles ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne parvient pas à formuler de réponse suffisamment cinglante. Il dégage l'un des coussins sur lequel il est assis et change de position, parvenant à se tenir face au salon.

"Erik ?"

Celui-ci apparaît rapidement à la porte de la cuisine, une cuillère en bois dans la main, et semble vouloir lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

Charles n'attend pas et lance son projectile dans sa direction, et le coussin atterrit de pleine force contre son torse, ce qui ne le fait absolument pas bouger d'un millimètre. Erik regarde l'objet du délit tomber au sol sans presque aucun bruit, puis lève les yeux vers Charles. Sans rien dire, il plie les genoux et attrape le coussin, avant de le soulever à hauteur de sa tête.

"Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Très bien." Et il disparaît de nouveau dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

Charles fixe l'embrasure de la porte à présent vide, hébété. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il entend le bruit qui provient de la pièce d'à côté, les assiettes posées sur le comptoir, les plats qui sont soulevés puis reposés, l'inox des couverts mis en contact avec la céramique. Puis, un instant de silence complet. Il se redresse et tente d'en voir plus depuis son point de vue, mais Erik sort en trombe de la cuisine avec le coussin en main, et Charles se recroqueville, laissant à peine son regard dépasser du fauteuil alors qu'Erik s'approche de lui comme un taureau en pleine corrida.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, Erik est à ses pieds et son bras se tend, et Charles a beau essayer de se protéger de ses avant-bras, il prend le coussin en pleine tête. Son corps tombe en arrière, prenant tout le siège du fauteuil, alors qu'Erik l'accompagne dans la chute. Il sent une grande main venir entourer l'arrière de sa tête et un bras puissant ralentir leur descente. Et Charles ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les larmes traversant ses joues alors qu'il est pris d'une crise de rire hystérique. Erik le regarde, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Charles reprend un peu conscience de ce qui l'entoure et fixe à son tour les yeux clairs de son ami. Il est soudain sobre.

Alors Erik plie lentement le bras qui les maintenait à distance, se rapproche, et leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

Charles ferme les paupières au moment où leurs nez entrent doucement en contact et se jette en avant. Enfin, leurs lèvres se caressent, se scellent, se marquent. Il sent les doigts d'Erik se raidir dans sa chevelure, et passe les bras autour de sa nuque pour réduire encore plus la distance, pour _sentir_ Erik tout contre lui, sa peau sous son tee-shirt, son odeur, le battement frénétique de son coeur (à l'unisson avec le sien), pour ne pas risquer qu'il s'éloigne. Pas maintenant. _Jamais._

Le coussin gît à leurs pieds, oublié.

* * *

Le micro-onde annonce la fin de son cycle et Erik saisit l'assiette à l'intérieur. Il va la déposer sur la table à côté de la deuxième déjà réchauffée.

Ils sont restés tellement longtemps occupés que leur repas a fini à température ambiante. Ils s'observent par dessus leurs plats, et la main d'Erik se pose sur celle de Charles, près de son couteau.

Leurs sourires sont timides, un peu gênés, après la fougue qui les a saisis quelques minutes auparavant. La main d'Erik caresse tendrement la peau de Charles, et celui-ci observe les doigts bouger. Il ne voit pas les yeux rêveurs d'Erik, subjugué par tant de beauté devant lui. Les taches de rousseur qui parsèment les joues de Charles sont masquées par la rougeur qui y a pris place. Inconsciemment, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et Erik a visiblement beaucoup de mal à regarder autre chose que ces deux morceaux de chair carmin que leurs baisers passionnés ont gorgé de sang.

Charles relève les yeux et les ancre dans ceux d'Erik, et il est encore une fois balayé par l'intensité de leur couleur et leur éclat. Il n'a rarement que vu de gris aussi pur, aussi profond, comme de l'acier fondu puis versé dans ses orbes. Parfois, ces dernières tirent vers le bleu azur, et même si ses yeux sont plus clairs que les siens, il y retrouve le même éclat que celui qu'il ressent dans son propre regard. La peau de ses joues le démange, lui demande expressément de reprendre le contact avec celle fraîchement rasée d'Erik, si chaude et douce.

Charles voit qu'Erik ne semble pas plus en ordre que lui. Ses cheveux ont été minutieusement ébouriffés par les mains avides de Charles et des épis pointent à divers endroits de son crâne.

Erik ignore complètement son assiette, et préfère visiblement le dévorer lui, des yeux. Le corps de Charles ne sait pas comment réagir, entre la gêne et le plaisir d'être voulu ainsi. Alors il rougit et sourit en même temps. Mais il faut bien se nourrir un peu, aussi.

Le repas se termine et Charles se rend dans la salle de bain, décidé à se laver avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour regarder un film.

Il fait passer son tee-shirt trop grand par dessus sa tête et le laisse tomber au sol. Sa peau découverte se rebelle et la chair de poule l'envahit. Il s'aide du radiateur pour se redresser sur sa jambe valide, et fait glisser d'une main son pantalon en coton, dont la ceinture élastique n'oppose pas de résistance, et son boxer suit le mouvement.

Il se rassoit le temps d'enrouler son plâtre dans sa protection, puis se lève, et utilise ses bras accrochés à la porte de la douche et au fauteuil pour porter le poids de son corps, puis se laisse tomber sur le siège installé pour lui.

Il laisse l'eau s'écouler de la pomme de douche sur ses pieds le temps qu'elle se réchauffe, et se mouille entièrement une fois que la température lui convient. Il ferme les yeux et savoure le passage de l'eau sur son corps, détendant ses muscles. Ses pensées vagabondent et retombent sur la scène qui l'a accueilli au réveil, dans cette pièce-même. Erik, se rasant avec attention, son dos visible, appelant à la caresse, et son regard…

Est-ce que s'il s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt, il en aurait vu plus ?...

Il frissonne, son corps entier intéressé par l'idée, et il ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il se secoue mentalement avant de prendre son gel douche et de se laver. Rêver éveillé ne l'aidera pas à régler son problème, même si c'est très tentant. Il soupire dans la vapeur qui s'élève du jet d'eau. Il finit par se rincer puis ouvre la porte de la douche, libérant l'humidité qui va recouvrir le miroir, lui masquant son reflet. Il attrape sa serviette.

Une fois sec et libéré de sa protection sur la jambe, il enfile un boxer propre et remet son pantalon gris clair, accompagné d'un pull de même teinte à poche ventrale. La douceur du vêtement directement sur sa peau encore légèrement moite le conforte.

Il sort de la salle de bain et trouve Erik, installé sur son lit avec l'ordinateur mis en place.

"Désolé si je t'ai trop fait attendre…" souffle timidement Charles.

Erik relève les yeux de son portable et sourit à son approche. "Pas de problème. Tu n'as pas mis très longtemps par rapport à l'autre jour." et Charles n'a pas besoin qu'Erik lui spécifie de quel jour il parle. Le rouge lui monte aux joues alors que son ami rit doucement, avant de se redresser et de le rejoindre au bord du lit. Il lui tend la main mais Charles décide de se débrouiller seul, se levant sur une jambe avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas et de corriger sa position à l'aide de ses bras, se mettant sur un côté. Erik rit encore avant de se mettre à genoux sur le lit, puis tend le bras pour lancer le film - _Le seigneur des Anneaux, les Deux Tours -_ et s'allonge à son tour. Charles reste stoïque et ne cherche pas le contact. Il est gêné par la dernière réflexion d'Erik, car Erik sait très bien pour quelle raison Charles est resté si longtemps enfermé dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas comme si celui-ci en avait été la cause, au hasard.

Dans son dos, Charles l'entend soupirer avant qu'une large main ne vienne se plaquer autour de ses hanches et l'attire contre le corps auquel elle appartient. Il sent alors l'entièreté d'Erik contre lui, et sa main est restée contre son estomac, les doigts sur la couture de son pull qui s'est légèrement relevé, si près de sa peau qui se couvre déjà de chair de poule. Le visage d'Erik est à peine à quelques millimètres de sa nuque, et il sent son souffle dans ses cheveux. Naturellement, leurs jambes s'entrelacent légèrement, et il ose poser sa main sur celle qui le tient possessivement, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, qu'il tente de masquer en tournant la tête dans le coussin.

Grave erreur, car celui-ci aussi est imprégné de l'odeur d'Erik. Le bras autour de sa taille le serre légèrement avant de se relâcher, et Charles remarque qu'il a raté le début du film, perdu dans ses sensations. Il se concentre alors sur l'image et le son qui s'échappent de l'ordinateur.

Le périple des personnages continue à l'écran, et la chaleur et le confort de la position dans laquelle Charles se trouve ont rapidement raison de sa conscience. Ses paupières se ferment occasionnellement, et le calme qu'il ressent est tellement agréable qu'il est finalement mieux de les garder closes. Doucement, son inconscient prend son envol et projette des images qu'il ne voit pas, mêlées aux sensations qui l'entourent. Le corps contre lui, emboîtant parfaitement la courbe de son dos, le bras posé sur sa hanche, la main sur le plat de son estomac, le souffle sur sa nuque. Erik et lui, enlacés dans l'herbe, entourés des fleurs naissantes du printemps. Leurs lèvres scellées, fiévreuse. Des caresses aussi douce que la soie.

Le sommeil le cueille peu de temps après.

Sa conscience remonte et flotte doucement à la surface, et rapidement ses cils chassent les rêves qu'il n'a pas pu terminer. Charles reprend doucement pied avec la réalité.

 _Et quelle réalité_. Il a visiblement dormi durant toute la durée du visionnage, car le DVD est revenu sur le menu, dont la chanson tourne en boucle dans son dos. Il s'est retourné en dormant et a maintenant la tête posée sur le torse d'Erik, l'oreille contre son coeur qui bat calmement. Les inspirations qui le soulèvent sont lentes et profondes - Erik s'est aussi assoupi après les avoir tous les deux couverts d'un plaid. Un léger sourire étire les fines lèvres de Charles, et il se repositionne légèrement avant de soupirer de contentement. Sa main, posée sur le second pectoral d'Erik, se met doucement en mouvement pour en caresser la peau tendue par les muscles, par dessus son tee-shirt. Il aimerait bien voir ce que ça donne, sans. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir, mais y ajouter le toucher rend l'expérience bien différente. Bien plus attrayante. Sa jambe gauche est maintenant mêlée à celles d'Erik, et leurs torses sont en contact, partageant leur chaleur. Son bras droit est légèrement engourdi, plié entre leurs deux corps, mais il a du mal à se convaincre de bouger pour le soulager. Il est trop bien, ici. Charles tente de changer l'angle de son corps légèrement malgré tout, et ne gagne en retour que la prise inconsciente d'Erik resserrée autour de ses épaules. _Possessif, même endormi…_ pense Charles avec plaisir.

Il est tenté de se rendormir lorsqu'il sent Erik bouger. Il se tourne face à Charles, avant d'inverser leurs positions. Ses yeux sont ouverts, vifs et rieurs.

"Bien dormi ?" lui demande-t-il.

"Oh oui," lui répond Charles. "J'avais oublié le plaisir d'une bonne sieste sans contrainte. Navré pour le film, mais je crois que je n'ai rien suivi."

"J'ai remarqué, oui !" lui rétorque Erik, "tu faisais plus de bruit que Gollum."

"Hey !" Charles ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer une petite tape sur le crâne d'Erik. "Je ne te permets pas !"

Erik éclate de rire. "Je te jure. Tu ronflais comme un bienheureux."

Charles fronce les sourcils. "Tu ne serais pas en train de me confondre avec toi, là ?"

Erik ne fait que rire à sa réponse, et Charles est aspiré par la beauté de ses yeux qui le regardent avec tant de tendresse.

"Erik…" soupire-t-il.

Mais Erik ne dit rien. Il se redresse sur son coude, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Charles, et fait remonter sa main libre jusqu'à la joue de Charles, ses doigts prenant le visage du brun en coupe. Inconsciemment, Charles réagit au toucher et s'appuie contre la paume chaude en fermant les yeux.

Alors il sent Erik se baisser, rester à un souffle de lui, hésitant, et ses paupières se relèvent, ses iris retombent dans ceux, si proches, de son compagnon, et tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est redresser légèrement le menton pour qu' _enfin_ leurs lèvres soient en contact.

Le baiser est doux, lent, captivant. Charles entrouvre les lèvres et vient glisser le bout de sa langue contre celles encore scellées d'Erik. Ils se savourent alors, comme plus tôt dans la journée, mais avec moins de hâte, moins d'impatience.

Il sent la chaleur crépiter sous sa peau, dilater ses capillaires à chaque endroit où passent les doigts habiles, sans relâche.

Leurs lèvres rendues humides se séparent alors, et l'air qui tombe sur celles de Charles lui semble rapidement glacial. Mais Erik n'en a pas terminé. Alors que le brun reprend son souffle, lui parcourt sa joue de ses lèvres, va cajoler le lobe de son oreille, puis la fine peau juste en dessous. Leurs corps se pressent, avides de l'autre, insatiables. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de Charles, rougie par les baisers implacables d'Erik alors que ses dents viennent maintenant mordiller la peau fragile de son trapèze. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, partant des lombaires et remontant jusque dans sa nuque sensibilisée, et il se cambre inconsciemment.

Leurs torses entrent en contact alors qu'Erik se maintient toujours sur ses avant-bras, et un grognement lui échappe lorsqu'il fait passer l'une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de Charles pour le maintenir dans cette position en contractant ses biceps violemment. Charles s'agrippe désespérément à son cou, pantelant. Ils ont perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace. N'existe plus qu'eux, les sensations qui les traversent, leurs coeurs battant à tout rompre. Charles sent son corps trembler, les papillons ravager son bas-ventre et la tension envahir tout son être. Il aimerait forcer Erik à s'allonger de tout son long sur lui, de ne plus se retenir par peur - stupide - de l'écraser. Il rêverait d'inverser leurs positions, de prendre le dessus, le contrôle, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de s'oublier dans ses bras. Mais son plâtre lourd entrave ses mouvements et le frustre.

Erik sent sa tentative et s'écarte rapidement, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Le souffle de Charles se bloque au moment où il perd son repère, et il met quelques instants à calmer suffisamment son coeur et murmurer, "Erik…" et ses mains cherchent compulsivement le tee-shirt de son ami. "Pourquoi tu…?"

Erik saisit ses mains fiévreuses et les embrasse l'une après l'autre avant de poser son front contre celui de Charles, les paupières closes et la respiration hachée.

"Charles…" sa voix est rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas servi pendant des jours. Ses doigts rejoignent les tempes du brun, les massent doucement, avant de se poser sur ses joues. "Charles... " répète-t-il. "J'aimerais continuer, ne te méprends pas. Mais on ne peut pas… Moira… Moira et les autres vont bientôt arriver, il est tard…"

C'est une nouvelle fois la douche froide pour Charles, alors que tout ce qui l'entoure avait si bien disparu lors de leur moment rien qu'à eux. La réalité est brute, tout comme le retour de sa culpabilité. Moira. Il se fustige de l'avoir sortie de sa tête. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à Erik pour masquer la rougeur qui est apparue sur ses joues, et qui n'a pas de lien avec leur activité précédente.

"Tu as raison…" soupire-t-il.

"Charles," l'appelle son compagnon. Sans réponse, il réitère. "Charles, regarde-moi." Il se redresse également, replace rapidement son tee-shirt et s'approche du dos du brun pour l'enlacer. "Tu vas trouver la solution. Nous allons la trouver. Et ça ira, je te le promets, ça ira."

Charles ne répond rien mais ses muscles se détendent et il prend appui contre Erik, soulagé.

Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, ni l'un ni l'autre pressé de quitter cette étreinte confortable, mais finissent par s'y résoudre. Charles prend appui sur le bras d'Erik pour rejoindre son fauteuil au pied du lit, et une fois installé et leur apparence respective vérifiée, ils sortent de la chambre.

Charles frissonne en rejoignant le salon. L'ambiance n'est plus la même, et la température qu'il ressent semble avoir perdu quelques degrés par rapport à la petite pièce si confortable. Erik doit le remarquer aussi, car il s'affaire immédiatement à ressusciter le feu dans l'âtre, posant un genou sur le sol carrelé devant la cheminée pour y rajouter des bûches.

Le regard de Charles se perd une nouvelle fois sur le corps de son ami - amant ? - où, même couvert d'un tee-shirt de coton, il peut voir y voir toute la beauté qui est à portée de main, à portée de lèvres, à présent.

Il remarque alors qu'il n'est pas le seul à observer l'autre, et que, sa tâche terminée, les yeux d'Erik sont fixés sur lui par dessus son épaule, et un sourire en coin éclaire sa bouche. _Décidément,_ pense-t-il, _il est très certainement doué pour se faire prendre en pleine situation délicate…_

"C'est déjà le départ demain…" perdu dans ses pensées, Charles met un instant à comprendre que c'est bien lui qui a brisé le silence. Son regard ne fixe plus rien de précis, et c'est la main d'Erik sur son bras qui le ramène à la réalité.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin," lui sourit-il. "Ce n'est que le début, je te le promets."

Charles est sur le point de répondre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion qu'il a accumulé durant toute cette semaine, quand les pas distinctifs de leurs quatre amis se font entendre sur le balcon de bois. Il fixe une dernière fois les yeux acier d'Erik avant et ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre d'un mouvement commun. Raven est la première à rentrer au chaud, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous avez raté une sacrée journée, les gars ! La neige était _par-faite_ !" crie-t-elle presque en enlevant le bonnet qui masque quasiment totalement sa chevelure blonde. Charles cherche encore une réplique lorsqu'il la voit lancer un clin d'oeil dans leur direction. "Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés, sans nous ?" demande-t-elle alors.

Charles manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive, alors Erik répond, le visage serein, "non, ça va, on a regardé un film. Charles s'est mis à ronfler au milieu alors j'ai dû monter le son, mais sinon…"

Il esquive facilement le bras que lui envoie le concerné alors que Raven éclate de son rire cristallin. "Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, tiens !" et Charles ne peut plus que les fusiller du regard chacun à leur tour pendant que Moira, Alex et Hank se fraient une place sur les tapis à l'entrée pour quitter leurs bottes pleines de neige.

Alex et Moira, après les avoir salués, se précipitent devant le feu pour tenter de se réchauffer et de faire sécher leurs combinaisons humides d'avoir trop fini dans la neige, avant de soupirer à l'unisson de contentement.

Après une tournée générale de douches chaudes bien méritées, les quatres skieurs se joignent à Erik et Charles pour entamer l'apéritif final, celui qui clora cette magnifique parenthèse qu'a été cette semaine de vacances, perdus dans les montagnes enneigées. Charles ne peut s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Malgré les sentiments ambivalents qu'aura créé ce voyage, il en aura aimé chaque instant, contre toute attente. Il pensait devoir mentir, sourire, et voir partir ses amis chaque jours en le laissant seul derrière avec ses pensées destructrices. Il pensait voir dans leurs yeux l'indifférence et l'égoïsme à peine masqués, trop impatients de rejoindre la poudreuse, et pourtant, chaque soir, il s'est senti entouré, aimé, et chaque jour où la présence d'Erik faisait rayonner le chalet de l'intérieur, il a pu découvrir ce que _bonheur_ pouvait réellement signifier.

Il a maintenant un but, une direction dans laquelle mener sa vie, des envies nouvelles qui ne demandent qu'à être suivies. Il sent ses épaules se libérer d'un poids qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué porter, et qui pourtant l'étouffait et l'empêchait d'être vraiment _lui_. Il a le potentiel. Il peut redémarrer, s'envoler, rayonner. Il en a envie. Erik lui en a donné envie. Il peut devenir _plus_ , ne plus être celui qui reste derrière, discret.

Il échange un regard avec Raven, qui est assise face à lui. Elle l'observe depuis un moment, un sourire doux aux lèvres et l'air pensif. Il va devoir la remercier chaleureusement. Sans elle, il n'en serait probablement pas là, aujourd'hui. Il serait resté bloqué en bas. Il sent le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus alors qu'il lui adresse un clin d'oeil complice.

Ses yeux balaient ensuite les visages de ses amis, les sens transportés par leurs rires heureux, avant de s'arrêter sur celui de Moira. Douce, gentille Moira. Ses yeux et ses traits s'adoucissent. Charles l'apprécie tellement. Son amour pour elle est profond, presque _inné_ , mais il s'est trop laissé bercer par les habitudes. Il s'est laissé porter par la vague, manier par le réconfort qu'elle lui a apporté naturellement après l'accident, quand il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait advenir de son corps, qu'il avait un besoin irrépressible d'aide. Il est en paix avec ses pensées, avec ses envies. _Il est libre_.

Pour leur dernier repas, Charles sort l'appareil à raclette, cette spécialité culinaire française si typique de la montagne, sous les cris de joie de ses amis proches. Sa famille a pris cette habitude lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'ils se rendaient dans un chalet dans les Alpes pour skier et se couper du monde. Il est depuis tombé amoureux du fromage fondu et a tenu à perpétuer la tradition à chaque vacance sous les flocons. Autant terminer chaque voyage en beauté. Alex et Hank sont extatiques, car c'est la première fois qu'ils vont goûter à ce paradis gastronomique, et que les autres leur en ont suffisamment parlé pour leur mettre l'eau à la bouche des mois à l'avance.

Raven se lève pour brancher l'appareil tandis qu'Erik et Moira mettent les pommes de terre à chauffer et préparent les assiettes de fromage tranché et de charcuterie. Alex sort une bouteille de vin blanc du frigo et la débouche. Il la pose à proximité des verres à vin qui viennent d'être sortis avant d'aider Charles à mettre le couvert. Faire le tour de la table en fauteuil, avec les sièges disposés tout autour, ne lui rend pas forcément la tâche facile mais il a pris l'habitude de circuler en évitant les obstacles durant la semaine.

Ils finissent par s'attabler autour des victuailles avec impatience, et Charles fait la leçon à Alex et Hank sur la façon de faire couler le fromage sur les accompagnements pendant qu'Erik observe la scène avec un léger sourire. Charles ne le remarque que lorsqu'il relève les yeux, et ce qu'il voit dans son regard le laisse pantelant. Tant d'affection dans ses iris clairs, un calme sur ses traits qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps. Encore une fois (peut-être pour la millième fois), il tombe irrémédiablement sous son charme. Un jour peut-être, son coeur arrêtera de s'affoler à la moindre attention, de friser la tachycardie à chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlent dans un mouvement inopiné. Un jour. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. D'un autre côté, cet état constant de fourmillement l'électrise, les frissons parcourent sa colonne vertébrale et le font se redresser sur son fauteuil, le rouge aux joues. Il est extatique. Tout ce que son corps souhaite, c'est d'être à nouveau pressé contre celui d'Erik, d'être à nouveau adoré, adulé, vénéré comme il l'avait été dans l'après-midi, plus encore, et de lui rendre la pareille. Erik l'a rendu fou, il ne voit pas d'autre solution.

Charles se gifle mentalement. il est sérieusement en train de fantasmer à table, devant sa _(bientôt-ex)_ copine et ses amis ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque la douleur vive et localisée qu'il ressent dans son tibia valide, lancinante. Il sursaute lorsqu'il reçoit un coup au même endroit, et ouvre des yeux effarés en direction de Raven, dont le pied semble avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises le bas de sa jambe. Elle le regarde avec insistance, et ses yeux semblent sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Charles regarde rapidement autour de la table pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien manqué de significatif, mais les conversations continuent et personne ne semble avoir remarqué leur échange silencieux. Il tord légèrement sa bouche dans une grimace pour signifier à sa soeur qu'il a bien senti ses coups, cette fois-ci, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de réitérer l'expérience. Il a compris le message, et sort de sa rêverie pour participer un peu et ne plus attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il oublie pour un temps les bourrasques qui mélangent ses pensées à l'intérieur de son crâne, et se concentre sur le plaisir ressenti par la sensation du fromage fondu sur sa langue, par les saveurs mélangées qui assaillent ses papilles. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas pensé à savourer son plat, qu'il attend pourtant toujours avec impatience. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne se laissera plus avoir, et écarte ses soucis pour le repas.

La soirée passe joyeusement autour de la table, aidée par les bouteilles de vin blanc qui défilent sur ses carreaux kitsch. Les joues sont rouges, les ventres distendus par les estomacs bien remplis, et certains yeux commencent à se fermer, discrètement cachés derrière une main ou des cheveux savamment dispersés.

Rapidement, la table se vide de ses occupants et de sa vaisselle sale, qui finit empilée dans le lave-vaisselle.

"Qui pour un film ou un jeu de cartes ?" demande Charles en roulant dans le salon.

Il tourne la tête pour tomber sur Moira qui étouffe un bâillement. Elle a de petits yeux et une mine fatiguée.

"Je crois que je vais passer, Charlie. Je suis épuisée. Je préfère me reposer pour conduire demain, tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

Elle se penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Ne tarde pas trop non plus !"

Charles ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle part en direction des chambres. Son cerveau a gelé au moment où Moira l'a embrassé, et il s'est retenu à tout prix de jeter un regard en direction d'Erik, qu'il a vu rejoindre la cuisine du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi ressent-il une gêne à ce geste, alors que rien de ce qu'il a pu faire dans la journée ne lui a causé un tel désagrément ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de trahir Erik, alors qu'il fait pourtant l'inverse ?

Il n'a cependant pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées, car Alex et Hank lui souhaitent également bonne nuit. Le trublion est épuisé de toutes ses chutes de la semaine et veut profiter d'une bonne nuit réparatrice. Hank, lui, ne se justifie pas. Il veut juste dormir.

Restent alors Raven, Erik et Charles. Et bien sûr, il peut compter sur sa soeur pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Alors, c'est bon, vous avez enfin fini de tourner autour du pot ?" demande-t-elle en s'installant sur un fauteuil près de Charles, dans le salon, repliant ses jambes sous elle dans un geste gracieux.

Charles manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Raven a toujours eu un don pour l'embarrasser, mais là, il ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre pour lui fermer le clapet.

Heureusement, Erik vient à sa rescousse en sortant de la cuisine avec trois bières à la main et en en distribuant une à chacun des frères et soeurs. il trinque avec chacune des bouteilles avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

"Raven, si tu veux me faire le discours de "Si tu blesses mon frère tu auras à faire à moi", tu peux économiser ton souffle. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te convaincre. Par contre, je te préviens, si tu charries trop Charles..." Son sourire carnassier suffit à donner des frissons à la jeune fille, qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se cache derrière sa bouteille en buvant une gorgée boudeuse.

Il lui faut un instant de réflexion pour rétorquer "Ne me fais pas regretter de vous avoir mis à chacun un immense coup de pied au cul, sinon on y serait encore !", mais le clin d'oeil qu'elle gagne de la part d'Erik lui coupe le sifflet. Charles les observe avoir une discussion silencieuse, leurs regards ancrés et sérieux, et il sait qu'Erik est en train de la remercier. Charles aussi lui en est infiniment reconnaissant. Mais il le lui dira plus tard.

Ils boivent leurs bières en partageant une conversation joyeuse, puis Raven les laisse seuls, prétextant un livre à finir de lire avant la rentrée pour ses cours.

Charles fixe le goulot de sa bouteille qu'il fait tourner entre ses paumes. De nouveau, il n'ose pas lever le regard, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il a peur de tomber dans les yeux d'Erik sans aucune bouée de sauvetage. Ils sont à nouveau seuls, ils ont bu, et l'alcool allège son esprit. Ses envies reviennent et son esprit embrumé ne veut plus les retenir. Il en a assez de se retenir. Il veut oser.

"Une partie d'échecs, cher ami ?" s'entend-t-il proposer en finissant sa bouteille.

"Ca dépend, quel est le gage pour le perdant ?" lui répond Erik, taquin.

L'esprit de compétition de Charles s'éveille à ces mots, piqué au vif. "Depuis quand joue-t-on avec un enjeu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux y gagner ?" Il est vraiment curieux de ce que Erik va pouvoir lui sortir.

"Hmm…" Il fait semblant de réfléchir, une main venant caresser sa légère barbe autour de sa bouche sensuelle, "Des faveurs ?"

"Je ne suis pas un objet de pari, Erik, je te remercie." lui répond Charles, pince-sans-rire, mais son compagnon ne le prend pas au sérieux le moins du monde. Il s'agenouille devant le fauteuil, dans un simulacre de leur premier baiser, quelques jours auparavant. "Tu as peur de perdre, Charles ? Ou tu plutôt, tu sais déjà que tu vas perdre, et tu as peur de ce que je pourrai demander, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai gent… Aïe !"

Charles l'a frappé au bras dans un réflexe rappelant leurs batailles habituelles, et il se masse maintenant le biceps.

Charles, les joues rouges, bouge les phalanges sans vouloir avouer qu'il s'est lui aussi fait mal. "Bon, on joue ? Que je remette ton égo à la place qu'il mérite ?"

Erik lui sourit de sa façon sexy, dévoilant ses dents. "C'est ce qu'on va voir…" Ses mains se posent sur les poignets de Charles, et il se penche en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, que l'étincelle de désir enflamme le coeur de Charles, avant de se relever souplement et de lui tourner le dos. "Je vais chercher le plateau. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

Charles grince des dents, frustré de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il veut _vraiment_ le battre, à plate couture. "Sers-moi un whisky, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin…" finit-il par dire en se massant la tempe de deux doigts.

Le niveau dans la bouteille de scotch a sérieusement diminué alors qu'ils entament une énième partie, dont ils ont perdu le compte. Le jeu n'est plus aussi sérieux qu'au départ, et leurs doigts légèrement engourdis font tomber des pièces, créant des fous rires embrumés. Après avoir renversé encore une fois sa Reine Blanche, Charles soupire.

"J'en ai marre de jouer, je sais même plus ce que je fais…"

Erik lui lance un sourire victorieux.

"Tu baisses les armes ? Je ne te savais pas si faible, Charles…"

Plutôt que de s'offusquer, celui-ci décide de jouer une toute autre carte. Il se redresse dans son fauteuil, s'étire comme un chat, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son tee-shirt se soulève avec le mouvement et révèle une bande de peau laiteuse. Il masque une partie de son visage derrière son bras et sourit de façon taquine.

"Hmm… J'ai envie de faire autre chose… Et j'en ai marre d'être assis…Et si on allait dans ta chambre ? On pourrait discuter de toutes les _faveurs_ que tu me dois…"

Charles ne sait pas vraiment _comment_ il est passé du salon à la chambre d'Erik, et son esprit alcoolisé ne veut pas chercher à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'à présent, il est pris au piège entre le mur et le torse d'Erik alors que celui-ci le porte, les bras soutenant ses cuisses enroulées autour de son bassin et les mains enveloppant ses fesses.

Les lèvres de son amant ravagent son cou, lui arrachent soupirs et gémissements à peine contenus.

"Erik, Erik…"

Ses appels restent sans réponse, alors il saisit les cheveux d'Erik à pleine main et tire pour décoller son visage de sa peau. Celui-ci grogne en tentant de résister avant de lâcher prise.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, et Erik ne peut s'empêcher de venir lui embrasser les lèvres, en tracer le contour de sa langue.

"Erik, je dois… te dire quelque chose. S'il te plait…"

Les soins qu'il lui procure le font à nouveau gémir de désir alors que le corps d'Erik se resserre un peu plus contre lui, et plus aucun doute ne peut être fait sur leur excitation.

"Erik… Je veux… vivre. Ne plus être porté par les évènements. Je veux reprendre le dessus, rayer ce foutu accident de mes souvenirs. Je veux… Fais-moi l'amour."

Erik s'écarte brusquement de lui et le fait glisser au sol en maintenant son pied blessé plus haut pour qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec le parquet.

Charles lève les yeux vers lui, surpris, et avale sa salive en tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et sa déception.

Mais Erik baisse la tête et pose son front contre le sien en portant les mains à ses hanches, caressant doucement sa peau sous son tee-shirt.

"Charles…" Sa voix est plaintive. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais. Mais tu as bu, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes…"

Charles rit doucement. "Tu as bu autant que moi, je te signale…" Il fait passer ses bras autour du cou d'Erik et colle à nouveau son bassin contre le sien.

"C'est pas pareil." Erik a les yeux clos et semble essoufflé, semble se retenir. "C'est tout nouveau pour toi. Tu te rends pas compte. Et si tu décidais de retourner avec Moira, après ? Tu m'en voudrais d'avoir pris le dessus ce soir."

A ces mots, Charles vient poser ses lèvres sur tout le visage d'Erik avant de lui répondre, "J'ai peut-être des œillères aussi grosses que celles d'un cheval d'attelage, mais toi tu bats tous les records. J'oublie constamment à quel point tu peux être _buté_ , parfois. Oui, j'ai bu, mais je n'ai pas perdu mes fonctions cognitives, merci, je sais encore ce que je fais. C'est pile poil ce qu'il me faut pour _oser_. Alors tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je te veux, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de ça."

Il donne un point final à l'argument en retrouvant les lèvres d'Erik des siennes et en l'embrassant avec force. Erik ne répond pas immédiatement, car il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça et prendre une décision. Quand la langue de Charles retrouve l'accès à sa bouche, cependant, il s'éveille à nouveau et resserre sa prise autour de ses hanches.

Il finit par faire volte-face en entraînant Charles avec lui puis se penche en avant, lui faisant doucement perdre l'équilibre.

Le genou d'Erik se pose sur le matelas alors qu'il accompagne le corps de Charles dans sa descente, un bras dans son dos et la main soutenant sa tête alors qu'il couvre son cou de baisers. Sa bouche descend jusqu'au col de son tee-shirt au moment où Charles se retrouve totalement allongé, et celui-ci voit leurs ombres se refléter contre les murs, à la lumière des lampes de chevet qui encadrent le lit sur lequel ils sont allongés. Ses mains viennent serrer les épaules d'Erik, agripper le tissu alors que son corps entier frissonne.

Erik se redresse, abandonne Charles, et le froid prend sa place en un instant. Charles geint, mais sa bouche est rapidement recouverte par la main d'Erik.

"Chhht… Il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se fasse pas attraper dans cette position, tu ne crois pas ?" lui chuchote-t-il.

Charles doit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement mi excité, mi frustré. Erik enlève sa main et la remplace brièvement par ses lèvres pour le remercier avant de se redresser à nouveau. Il entoure le coude de Charles de ses longs doigts et le tire à lui, et Charles se retrouve en position semi-assise, les hanches encadrées par les genoux de son amant, ses abdominaux laissés à l'abandon ces derniers mois criant déjà sous l'effort, mais il les oublie à l'instant où ces mêmes doigts se retrouvent sous son tee-shirt, à sa taille. Il frémit involontairement et la peau de son ventre se couvre de chair-de-poule alors que les ongles le griffent avec douceur. Le coton se soulève avec le mouvement, puis finit par être passé par-dessus sa tête, laissant ses cheveux mi longs en bataille et son souffle pantelant. Il se laisse retomber sur la couverture, appréciant son doux contact contre son dos alors qu'une nouvelle fois Erik décide d'explorer son corps. Il ne se laisse cependant pas faire longtemps, car il agrippe égalent rapidement le haut qui, si Charles avait son mot à dire, ne devrait jamais se trouver sur le corps au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts parcourent le torse offert avant même qu'Erik ne libère sa tête du tee-shirt récalcitrant. Sa peau est dorée, brûlante, et si _douce_. Il ne veut plus jamais la lâcher. Les poils clairs qui la parsèment sont à peine visibles, et il a envie d'y nicher son nez, de pouvoir sentir au plus près son parfum et son odeur qui l'entêtent tellement. Erik, maintenant libre, s'allonge à nouveau, garde appui sur ses coudes, et _enfin_ , il le sent contre lui, sans barrière superflue à part celle de leurs pantalons, qui ne tardent pas à subir le même sort, entraînant caleçons et chaussettes.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge pendant quelques instants, figés dans le plaisir d'être entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre.

Lentement, ils reprennent leurs esprits, et chaque frottement devient source d'étincelles dans la moelle épinière de Charles, raidissant son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. _Plus plus plus plus_. Leurs pelvis sont en contact permanent, et il sent le membre d'Erik tout contre le sien, encore plus chaud, gorgé de sang. Ses hanches agissent d'elles-mêmes et appliquent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient contre celles d'Erik, leurs respirations hachées se font haletantes et ils sont obligés de coller leurs lèvres pour avaler les sons qui s'en échappent, incontrôlés.

Ils susurrent leurs prénoms, soupirent leur désir de l'autre alors que leurs peaux se couvrent de sueur et que leurs mains parcourent toute la distance qui leur est offerte.

Erik attrape ses cuisses, les serre presque douloureusement de ses doigts alors qu'il les écarte et les place de chaque côté de son corps, la jambe plâtrée reposant sur la couverture tandis que l'autre s'enroule automatiquement autour de son corps fin. L'angle est différent, bien plus proche du but recherché, et Charles ne tient plus. Il va exploser, la tension qui parcourt son corps est insoutenable.

"Erik… S'il te plait…" parvient-il à peine à murmurer, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

Erik se redresse sur un coude et l'observe un instant. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, au point où Charles ne distingue pratiquement plus le gris métallique de ses iris, ses cheveux sont en bataille et son visage tendu est une ode à la débauche.

Erik se racle la gorge, ce qui sort Charles de sa transe.

"J'ai… t'as quelque chose, toi ? Parce que j'ai des capotes, mais pas de lubrifiant…"

Ah. Point critique. L'anticipation de Charles tombe brusquement, et ça doit se lire sur son visage car Erik revient immédiatement l'embrasser tendrement.

"Oui, pardon, je n'ai pas pensé qu'on en viendrait à ça, mais si tu veux je peux aller demander à ta sœur ?..." dit-il en pointant son pouce au-dessus de son épaule, le visage sérieux.

Charles a besoin d'une longue seconde avant de comprendre qu'il se moque de lui et il lui envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

"Non, merci, ça ira, je pense qu'on s'en passera…" dit-il, boudeur.

"Si tu veux, je peux utiliser ma bouche…"

L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais soudainement, lorsque l'image envahit son cerveau, Charles ne peut plus réfléchir avec cohérence. Erik prend ça pour de l'acceptation car il commence à descendre sur son torse pour le parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

"Attends, Erik," ne peut s'empêcher Charles de chuchoter furieusement. "Je devrais mettre une…"

Sa phrase est interrompue par les baisers procurés à l'un de ses tétons, tandis que l'autre est roulé entre des doigts experts.

Erik redresse la tête, et le voir ainsi, dans le prolongement de son corps nu, donne un vertige à Charles.

"Tu estimes en avoir besoin ?"

Ses yeux sont fixés dans ceux de Charles, et il attend sa réponse. Charles comprend qu'Erik fera selon ce qu'il lui dicte, et non pas selon ses propres envies. Malgré tout, il se sent rassuré par la pensée.

"Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai eu que des rapports protégés depuis mon dernier dépistage."

Le sourire d'Erik alors que ses lèvres repartent brièvement à la rencontre de son sternum est renversant.

"Ce n'est pas que je suis ravi d'imaginer ce que tu as pu faire avec d'autres, en particulier ces derniers mois, mais ça m'arrange beaucoup sur le point gustatif. Tu veux bien remonter vers la tête de lit ?"

Charles obéit, se hisse de ses bras jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en appui sur les coussins, et il peut alors admirer Erik dans son ensemble, de sa tête, maintenant au niveau de son propre estomac, en passant par son dos à la colonne vertébrale saillante et aux muscles marqués, ses hanches serrées et ses fesses bien dessinées. Il s'est redressé sur ses genoux, ses coudes de part et d'autre des hanches de Charles, et continue sa descente punitive.

Il prend ensuite appui sur son bras gauche, dont la main caresse lascivement le torse de Charles, avant de descendre l'autre bras entre eux jusqu'à son membre gonflé de désir et d'entamer des caresses sur toute sa longueur.

"Tu es sûr, Charles ? Pas de regret ?" Son ton montre clairement qu'il se retient, qu'il veut être sûr, mais aussi qu'il a peur de ce que Charles pourrait lui répondre. Il ne cesse pourtant pas ses mouvements.

"Sûr, oui. Regret, non." halète-t-il.

Erik pouffe doucement, et son souffle enflamme à nouveau la peau de l'estomac de Charles. Il reprend ensuite sa traînée de baisers descendant jusqu'à atteindre le début de la toison brune, dont il hume un instant le parfum animal.

Enfin, _enfin_ , Charles sent la pointe de la langue humide d'Erik sur sa verge tendue, puis ses lèvres, qui embrassent délicatement toute la longueur de son membre avant de revenir à la cime. Erik l'englobe alors de sa bouche, uniquement le bout pour commencer, l'humidifie avec application, fait jouer sa langue contre sa fente sensible, avant de reprendre progressivement son ascension.

Charles ne peut retenir un râle bruyant alors qu'il expulse tout l'air de ses poumons en une expiration tremblante. La main gauche d'Erik, restée sur son torse, glisse alors jusqu'à son cou, sa joue, sa bouche, et reste là, tente d'étouffer les bruits qu'il pourrait encore produire.

Charles se rend compte que l'effort qu'il doit produire pour rester silencieux l'excite _encore plus_. Il a juste envie d'en finir, déjà, et de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à satiété. Même s'il doute la trouver un jour.

Il ouvre ses lèvres contre les doigts, se force à prendre quelques bouffées courtes, puis sort timidement sa langue, les caresse avant de les prendre en bouche alors qu'une de ses mains fourrage dans les cheveux courts au niveau de son pelvis.

Il sent la réaction d'Erik lorsque son membre se retrouve compressé entre la langue experte et le palais avant d'être relâché légèrement. La main droite d'Erik a quitté son corps et il ne peut que deviner où elle est allée se loger, laissant son propriétaire dans un équilibre précaire, et la pensée le rapproche encore plus de l'orgasme.

Ses yeux s'humidifient légèrement, une bouffée de bien-être l'envahit, et le nœud qui a pris la place de tous ses organes dans son bas ventre est sur le point d'exploser. Un dernier coup de langue d'Erik et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour jouir, s'étouffant presque autour des doigts en essayant de ne pas les mordre alors qu'il retient désespérément ses cordes vocales. Ses yeux se sont automatiquement fermés, et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de l'explosion qu'Erik a créée en lui.

Erik le nettoie de sa langue, lape délicatement les restes de son plaisir avant de se redresser et de retirer les doigts trempés de sa bouche obscène.

Charles rouvre les yeux et peut le voir se caresser avec force et précipitation. Il saisit alors la nuque de son amant et le ramène à lui pour l'embrasser goulument, se goûtant sur sa langue, et dégage de son autre main celle d'Erik pour l'empoigner à sa place. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, Erik se déverse sur son abdomen, son orgasme étouffé par leurs bouches scellées, et Charles n'a jamais entendu de bruit plus érotique.

Erik s'effondre sur lui, leurs fronts en contact et leurs souffles mêlés, alors qu'ils reprennent doucement conscience. La tête d'Erik bascule sur le côté et vient se coller à Charles, le visage dans son cou alors qu'il passe un bras dans le creux de ses reins pour le serrer à lui. Charles caresse les cheveux d'Erik d'un geste absent, s'abandonne totalement à son emprise.

"Reste." murmure Erik contre son oreille, parcourant la peau à sa disposition de baisers aussi légers qu'une plume.

Charles en meurt d'envie. de toute façon, il ne peut décemment pas retourner dans sa chambre, rejoindre une Moira endormie après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il resserre simplement sa prise sur le dos de son amant, et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Charles est bercé par la route, les yeux clos et la tête posée contre la vitre, à l'arrière de la voiture. Moira conduit, Alex en passager, et Erik est à ses côtés.

Ils ont passé la nuit éveillés, les volets de la chambre ouverts sur les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Elles faisaient briller la neige d'une blancheur immaculée. Ils ont parlé, parfois sérieusement, parfois en blaguant, sont restés dans les bras de l'autre, ont savouré leur présence, échangé de nombreux baisers.

Il repense à la semaine qui vient de s'écouler et ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, malgré son état de somnolence. Lui qui regrettait de ne pouvoir skier, n'a certainement aucun remord concernant ce qui s'est passé à la place.

Il est en paix avec lui-même malgré ce qui l'attend encore à l'arrivée.

Alors qu'il s'enfonce dans ses songes, il sent une main frôler délicatement la sienne en une caresse aimante.

Il est heureux.

* * *

Mes petits loups, écrire cette histoire fut un véritable régal, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu remettre le pied à l'étrier grâce à ce fantastique fandom.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez **SomeCoolName** de m'avoir donné envie de voir les films rien qu'avec ses écrits, de m'avoir enchantée si souvent et de m'autoriser la traduction de ses textes sublimes.

 **Warnings : Hmm... SEXE ! Débauche, et adultère**. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, je ne sais déjà pas vraiment comment vous êtes arrivés jusque là, mais en tout cas, le troisième chapitre n'est pas pour vous.

Info : Je mets cette histoire en "Complete", mais un petit épilogue viendra sûrement se rajouter dans quelques temps... affaire à suivre !


	4. Chapter 4

Comme promis, petit épilogue.

Je vous aime, merci pour tout.

Nalou

* * *

La mélodie du vent dans les herbes folles résonne à ses oreilles comme la plus délicieuse des chansons, et un sourire doux envahit ses lèvres. Il est allongé sur une couverture et profite du soleil d'une calme après-midi d'été sur sa peau presque totalement nue. Ses yeux sont clos et il s'occupe l'esprit en tentant de différencier le bruit des fines vagues qui s'échouent sur la rive du lac, à quelques pas de lui.

Erik est allongé tout près, et lit, concentré, une main caressant distraitement Charles.

L'hiver et le printemps ont eu le temps de se terminer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus ici, pendant leurs vacances au ski. Il se souvient avec précision de leur tout premier baiser, juste après être venus voir le lac gelé. Erik a été son électrochoc, la bouée de sauvetage qui l'a tiré de cette vie morne et dépressive que Charles n'avait pas remarqué mener.

Dès leur retour, Charles a parlé à Moira, lui a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec elle. L'incompréhension a été difficile à lever, mais elle a finalement abdiqué.

Charles n'est pas du genre à se demander ce qu'il aurait pu être si un tel événement ne s'était pas déroulé, et il ne regrette pas non plus d'être sorti avec Moira, car, pour lui, chaque relation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, apporte son lot de sagesse et de maturité.

Les premiers temps ont été difficiles, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre, puis leur amitié est redevenue la même qu'auparavant.

Alex a déclaré sa flamme à Moira au printemps, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle a accepté de sortir avec lui. Malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, ils semblent bien s'entendre, et Charles en est ravi. Elle le mérite.

Lui a vu sa relation avec Erik évoluer, grandir, et ils sont maintenant encore plus inséparables qu'auparavant. Son coeur s'affole encore à chaque fois que son amant rentre dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve, lorsque celui-ci vient l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou ou quand il lui fait l'amour.

Charles ouvre ses grands yeux bleus et regarde à côté de lui, observe Erik dont le front s'est légèrement plissé de concentration. Il est perdu dans son livre et ne remarque pas le changement. Ses cheveux prennent de beaux reflets roux sous les rayons solaires, et sa peau dorée fait ressortir ses yeux gris clair. Erik s'est positionné de manière à ne pas être ébloui mais plisse quand même les paupières.

Charles bascule sur le côté et vient se glisser entre le corps d'Erik et le livre, blottit sa tête contre le torse aimé. Il respire l'odeur qui s'en échappe et frotte son nez contre la peau. Immédiatement, comme en un réflexe, l'un des bras d'Erik vient entourer sa taille et Charles sent ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Il soupire, se détend totalement. Que c'est bon d'être ici.

Alors que le soleil commence à décliner et qu'ils le ressentent sur leur peau à la merci du vent, ils décident de rentrer au chalet.

Lentement, ils se rhabillent, échangent baisers et plaisanteries, et rangent leurs affaires.

Erik se lève en premier et lui tend la main, que Charles attrape avec plaisir pour se redresser. Il ramasse ensuite sa béquille, seul vestige matériel de cet accident qui a bien failli lui coûter ses jambes.

Physiquement, il a encore de belles cicatrices qui parcourent son mollet, là où les chirurgiens avaient été contraints d'insérer des plaques pour tenir les miettes qu'étaient devenus ses os.

Mais son coeur, lui, a totalement guéri.

Maintenant qu'il a Erik dans sa vie, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

C'est avec lui qu'il se sent le mieux, qu'il est le plus épanoui.

C'est avec lui qu'il peut partager des débats entêtés tout comme une complicité sans retenue.

C'est avec lui que Charles a trouvé le bonheur, et c'est avec Charles qu'Erik est heureux.


End file.
